Dark Wings
by Verdigurl
Summary: Sequal to Corn chips. As Eva's thrown back into the deathnote world, she winds up as L's number one suspect. But this time around, with an annoying shinigami by her side, How will she survive? Without being able to talk?
1. Chapter 1 : Dam

**Verdigurl: ZOMG! Hello! I'm back from alot of crap so couple of things first.**

**1) If your reading this before reading Corn chips. STOP. Go read that. Then come back!**

**2) This is for Flamespear who personally asked me to do a sequal. Thank you. If you didn't bring it up, Eva would've ended up like most of my oc's who freeload hiding under my bed.**

**Anyways ON WITH THE SH- oh wait, disclaimer thingy... right.**

**Do I look like I'm asian? a guy? Do i look like Masashi Kishimoto? no. So don't complain. I only own Eva.**

_Hello_- Inner thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Once upon a time ago in another dimmension, I was once a kick-ass bitch who rulled the world of deathnote with music and mindless violence, but ever since I woke up in that hospital bed, back in the real world, I became Evangaline again. And Aegis? she disappeared like a ham sandwich.

A couple of years had passed since then, when I had gotten hit by that bus. I'm still not sure if the whole " Falling into the deathnote world" thing was actually real or not, but I had decided that it was probably early elzhimers. I had decided to do what any normal person would do when they're recovering from an accident, I got on with life. I got into Massey universaty for a music degree on a scolarship and today, I felt like I was on the stars! Because today was graduation day! _Yuss! A certificate to certify me for endless hours of hard work! shit pay! and sexual harrasment! CHAW!_

* * *

><p>I sighed, hurrying into the grand ballroom, which today was neatly presented, each shrubbery bush trimmed into perfection. I opened the big wooden doors and let my face be greeted with warm air and the low humming sounds of voices reverberating off the walls. I looked around the room in awe and then quickley ducked behind the nearest seat.<em> Fuck. He just had to be here...<em> I groaned loudly, which caught the attention of the brown haired girl who occupied the seat. " Hiding from Derek again, eh Eva?". I nodded and headed for the front of the crowd, as they had just began to hand out the diplomas.

Derek.

Derek was the most annoying, self absorbed person I had ever met and, honestly, I couldn't stand his guts. He was dubbed the " Hulk hunk" of Massey, Because he was here on a full paying sports scholarship, which in a waqy, gave him a free card for everything. Girls. Food. And sometimes even the Headhunter._ Ewww O.o..._ And everybody loves him except me. And of course, he just happens to follow me around everywhere, trying to woo me. Usually I just ignore it and weed my way out.

" Markus Hagged"

I quickly hopped into the line where I was supposed to be.

" Jason Haried"

" Evangaline Harper"

Stepping up onto the platform, I looked out into the sea of people and spotted Mam and Marvin. After the accident, I had pushed Mam and convinced her to regain her social life, and to my suprise, it worked. And WOW! Marvin was awesome! I waved at her and she waved back, squeesing Marvin's hand with the other. I took my three year diploma from the headhunter and shook his sweaty, pig like hands and I held back the urge to aim my breakfast at him.

I walked to the stairs, feeling a bit lightheaded. Once there I looked at Mam again before A GIANT STICK HAND grabbed me and pulled me down. I expected to faceplant the floor, so I held my hands up, protecting my face. But I didn't feel the impact. Instead I had fallen into, what looked like, a giant black hole and was now freefalling at who knows what km per hour. I reached out to grab something, anything and hit face first on a white surface.

* * *

><p>White is a blinding colour, I had to admit. That was all I saw. Except for the shadowy figure that was aproaching me fast. I t's head was perched upon a snake like head and It had a long and lanky body. - Dark wings spread out from it's back. Kinda reminded me of a Grim reaper.<p>

It hovered over me, holding out a hand. When it spoke, I couldn't tell which sex it was- the words just _were_.

"** Come with me child. Your soul is mine."**

I shook my head, blinded with growing rage. " What? No it aint you over grown pidgeon."

**" You fell. I caught you. That mean's that it belongs to me."**

"What The Fudge? Something Grabbed me you son of a cow! I bet it was you!" My voice was staring to become pitchy. I could tell it was getting annoyed, it's head was tilting to the side.

"**Yes"**

"No"

**"Yes"**

"noo"

**"yuss."**

"Na" I said, poking out my tougne. " I could do this all day."

It's hand reached for my cheek and I backed away from it's icy touch. "** You seem awfuly fond of that voice young one."** It said, excitement in it's voice."** I wonder what would happen if I took it away..."**

I shook my head again, clasping my neck. " No! Your not real! Shinigami aint REAL!"

It chuckled, amused. "** Well, shall we see how _real_ I am?"** It said, stepping closer.

"Whaa-"

Too late.

He pushed me backwards and I tripped over what looked like a tree root, falling back into a deep black abyss..

Well? Did you like it?

Ask you ask me!

This is the part of the story where the title says all I ask u u ask me. Comprende?

Oh noes! You favourite Deathnote character is sick! What do you do and why?

R+r - Love Verdigurl :)


	2. Chapter 2 : WTF? AGAIN?

**Hello all people and rocks! I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, I had my art folio due and it was worth twelve credits and it was- Ngh, very stressfull, But I'm here now so don't fret!**

**LOl, right now I'm listing to Axis of awesome! 69 songs in 6 minutes! WOW! I've memoried about half of it already!**

**Little favor, Could someone please tell me in simple words what a Mary-sue is? I looked on wiki but even that wasn't clear.**

**Holy crap! I'm going to Taylor swift! YAYS! *cough cough***

**Uh anyway I'll shut up now**

**Flamespear: * Turns blue* Aww love you too, but right now I can't breat_ * Faints***

**Shinigamiconnection: It's ok, I have no life too...**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own deathnote, cause if I did, everybody would be topless 0#0**

**Hello- Ouventure speaking**

Chapter 2

Rain poured down from the sky and fell heavy on the pavement. In the distance, I could make out two figures facing eachother. One was painted a vivid red,like the colour of a fresh apple and the other, a blue that I swear I hadn't encountered before. Even though I was far away, I could hear what they were saying.

"I wonder who will catch who first"One said, his hands in his pockets.

A floating figure hovered behind one of them and looked directly at me.

"It seems" It said, chuckling "Someone else wants to play too, _ku kuk ku_"

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was high up on a tree branch. Yes you heard me correctly, an honest-to-go-forsaken-ligit-oak-tree. I was pretty high up too. I could see above the buildings and other trees and it was really cool! You can tell I was excited, right? But there was a downside to it, çause I didn't like heights. Infact, I detested them.<p>

The branch was high and sturdy, but it was one where it looked like if I made one fatal move, I could plummet to my death. Shifting towards the trunk of the tree, I positioned myself so that I had my back facing the truck and one leg on each ide of the branch. I wriggled uncomfortably a bit and then shoved my hand up my back "What the fu-"

What I had pulled out was a plain white notebook with a silver border and with the words

-Lifenote-

printed on the front in silver. I flicked through it and as I had guessed, all was blank. Figures.

"**So I guess you found it, huh?"**

I gasped and whipped my head around and saw _it_. It was floating in the air, hovering over my shoulder.

I turned to face it, so that both of my legs hung on one side of the branch now. "So um, "I said, fining this akward " Do you have a name? Because I can't keep calling you _it. It_ sounds like you have a disease or something..."

It thought after a moment and then flew on to the other side of the branch, siiting on it. " **Call me Ouventure."**

I nodded, trying to pronouncing it in my head. "And what is this?"I asked, tapping the notebook with one black flingernail.

"**That, young one, is called a lifenote. It is the opposite of the deathnote. You have heard of it, yes? Well, it saves lifes instead of killing people. But it also has rules like the deathnte that bounds the human to the Deum vitam. That's life god. Would you like to hear them?"**

I nodded, repositioning myself.

**" (1) This note can only be used when absolutely necessary because when you use it each time, you give a piece of your soul to the Deum vitam- which is me.**

**(2) You cannot save people over the age of 100- H-Hey what? Don't give me that look! I didn't make the rules!**

**(3) The Note is unable to be seen by humans unless they physically touch it.**

**(4) And finally, to use the note, you have to give something up that is you to the Deum vitum."**

My eyebrows knotted. I didn't like where this was heading," What do I have to give up?"

Ouventure raised his hand to say something important, but like everything good, something Un-important interupts it.

" It is unlawful to climb trees in the park. Please come down at once."

I stared down at the man with the microphone- thingy who, I guessed, was a police man. He was clad in all shades of blue. I smiled, grinning slightly. From this height, it looked like he was wearing a onesie. He glared back up at me while he motioned a hand to his partner for back up.

"Come down _now ! _" He sneered "You are under arrest on account of resisting officials."

I sighed and slipped the lifenote back up my t-shirt and put my headphones on. I sniffed and waved at him. He continued to glare, turning a brighter shade of red. His mouth began to move rapidly, a fist shaking. I couldn't really tell what he was saying so I just gave him some fingers and threw one of my shoes at him.

I laughed as his face turned even more red. For a minuite, I could've sworn it was sunburn.

* * *

><p>By now, I could've learned a new song, made dinner, watched Shortland street and flipped Derek off but noooooooooo, I just had to be stuck in a tree which was surrounded by cops. Oh goodie...<p>

Plus, I was really high. I had no idea how I got up here in the first place let alone getting down. I sighed and looked down and the man looked back up with another man beside him, with grey hair. I couldn't make out any further personal features, I was too far up. Plus I was too lazy.

" Are you going to come down now?"

I looked directly down, making my long carrot coloured curls cover my face. I shook my head. He bit his lip, thinking. I waited for a minuite and sucked in a deep breath. My patience, whatever I had left of it, was running very, very , very low. Any lower and I'd turn into she-hulk.

The man with the grey hair waved at the car and a black haired boy stepp-

OH MY FUCKEN GOD.

The policeman grinned like a chesire cat, ushering the boy over. He looked up at me. " Girl, This is Alec." _Alec my ass._ I sniggered and then quickly covered my mouth. Shit. They saw my do that. I could see Alec eye me. Fuck.

The policeman continued talking. " If you don't come down, we will come up. Kapishe? Now will you come down. "

I Breathed in and shouted. "NO!"

And then...The wierd bit happened. I know I said those things, but for some reason, I didn't hear them, and apparently, neither did the men below. Clasping my throat, I started to panick. What the heck? WHy can't I speak? WHY CAN'T I SPEAK!

But then it hit me. THAT FUCKEN BASTARD.

I sighed and looked down, and to my suprise, Alec was at the base of the tree, beginning to climb up. Shit. I started to panick even more. Oh crap. I pulled off my other shoe and branded it at him, directly at his face, making him fall back onto the ground.

Wait, WHAT! Did I just attack my faverouite character? What has this world come to? Have I gone mad?

I stepped back and placed my shoe-less foot on the branch- _and slipped. _I swore and tried to reach out for something but failed. Wind whipped past my hair and I screamed and then, all that wind and screaming stopped and I looked up to see myself in Alec's arms, with the policeman and the man with grey hair ( who I could now confirm was Waitari) came over, all red faced. Well, the policeman did.

He grabbed my arm and pulled back as I tried to get up. He wrapped his arms around me and I struggled. One of his arms loosened and I took that moment with full force. I grabbed that arm with both hands and flung him over my shoulder, sending him headfirst into the ground. He lay silent for a minuite and then he groaned, making me let out a lungful of air that I didn't know that I had held in.

And then I felt a slight pain on my shoulder and the darkness came quick and fast, as it always did.

**Wowzers! Finally done! but for some reason, today it felt like forever. Oh well...\**

**ASKMEASKYOU!**

**The part of the show where ****I ask you a question**** and then ****You ask me one. ****KK?**

Today is national cosplay day! Yay! Who are you and why?

Me? I'd be Team L fangirl with a shot gun. 03o

R+r! - Verdigurl

P.s LOVE YOU ALL! YOU MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!


	3. Chapter 3 : The dredded WBM

**Yo yo yiggidy yo! Taylor swift! WOOOOOO! ( I live in Nz so it's rare someone as big as he comes) WoooOOOO!**

**Anyways Do I have anything to say? Hmmm...**

**Well, My Grandpa got charged with reckless driving causing injury, I stole someone elses plane seat and I passed more Maths tests than science tests. ( Which I should probably be concerned about) ooh and I figured out the Reader traffic thingy, and I'm happy and- * gets falcon punched * **

**Eva: Sorry about her guys, she has had more cups of coke than her short ass can handle.**

**VG: You can talk! Your short as me! **

**Eva: Yeah whatever shrimp, Verdigurl doesn't own Deathnote.**

**VG: SHRIMP? I DON'T EVEN LIKE SEAFOOD!**

_Hello_ - Eva talking on the whiteboard.

Chapter 3

This time, when I woke up, I was lying on a grey bed in a grey room that had a set of grey chairs and a table. I guess you could say that the atmosphere was _grey._ Aha! D'ya get it? Ahaha- oh god that was so dry so I'll just shut up now. Not that I could talk in the first place. The first few hours of interrigation were bloody unbearable. Ten minuites in they actually realised that I couldn't talk when I faceplanted the ground from the top of the stair and let me tell you, it aint like faceplanting a swimming pool. It HURTS.

Now I was past the unbearable stage. I was at the frustrated-and-on-the-borderline-of-having-a-fucken-psycho stage.I had been reduced to using a Whiteboard marker and a board. Obviousley trying to save the trees, of course...

"Are you paying attention?"

I lifted my head off the table and stared at 'Alec' * cough-L-cough* who sat across from me on the other side. After the police man- guy had a few words to me about how speech, 'Alec' had taken over and had just started talking. Not that I was paying attention anyways...Behind him, Waitari brought in a tray with an assortment of cakes and cups of tea, which made me jelous because I hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. And He _knew_ that too. Bastard.

I nodded and gestured to him to carry on. He sat on the chair in his usual position and took a bite of the cake, savouring it. God, I could strangle him right now. " As I was saying, You are going to be under survelance because I have a suspition that you are kira. It's a small percent, around 15%, but It's a percentage no less. Somehow you noticed that I was using an alias."

I threw the pen at his face and he dodged casually. He sucked on the fork. " If you keep doing that, I will have to take action."

I sighed and picked up the pen and started scribbling words onto it.

_Do you honstly believe that? Do I honstly look that way to you?_

Alec pointed towards the board with his fork. "You spelt 'Honestly' wrong. It's H-O-N-E-S-T-L-Y."

I yelled out a scilent scream of utter frustration/anger and branded the board at the wall. I should've known that things wouldn't have gone my way. Should've learnt the first time around. Why Karma? Why do you hate me so?

He sighed and gave the empty plate to Waitari , who replaced it with a goooey chocolate gateau. My stummy rumbled. * sob *

He pushed the plate into the middle of the table and upon the plate lay two forks. "Are you going to talk or do I have to eat this on my own too?"

Oh I see. Bribery eh? Hmph, he won this time. I gratefully took it from him and bit into heaven. ZOMFG thy am very happy now.

He licked his fork."So, Please tell me your name."

I thought through this for about two seconds. I thought to myself that I should probably use a fake name...

_Jillian_

Not my actual name, but close enough to my middle name so that I would awnser it if it was said. He nodded and I wrote down what was on my mind, not really caring at this point.

_Okays Lookie here.( 1 ) I'm not Kira. Killing people isn't very nice and I don't like killing people. ( 2 ) I know that your name is actually L and not ALec. Don't ever say anything about that Twilight garbage or I swear, I'll beat you with a stick._

I watched his face change expressions and he made out my messy handwritting. He stared at me with a glare, along with a hint of interest. "How do you know I'm L?"

_How do I not ? I have my ways._

"And how do I know your not Kira?"

Hmm, I thought, What's the most outragious thing to do at a time like this?...

T_o prove that I'm not Kira, I'll stab myself with a fork._

He gasped and grabbed the fork out of my hand before I had a chance to react. " Sorry Jillian-chan, I'm not letting you be a massocist."

I sighed and banged my head against the table. How was I meant to prove myself if he doen't let me tryyyyy?

"How much do you want for your scilence?"

_Booo! Bad Pun Panda man!_

"Panda man?"He muttered, facepalming." What amount of money would you like?"

_Don't want no money_

He paused for a second, probably wondering what kind of person I am to turn money down. "What do you want then?"

I want to be a part of the investigation Team. I wrote, holding the board infront of my face. L grabbed the board and placed it on the table._ "Fine, But I have one condition. You are to remain under survailence while you are on the team."_

I nodded acting cool as a cucumber but on the inside, I was Fan-gasaming.

" Oh and I agree with you abou the whole 'Twilight' thing. It's all rubbish."

Oh yeah! Team L for the win!

**Wow, done. **

**O#o **

**Flamespear: WHat if I don't want chour cookies! What will you do then?**

**Ask me ask you **

**If you were transported to the deathnote world, what would be the first thing you do? Why's that?**

**xx- Vedigurl**

**Oh and could you tell me if Eva/Jillian is anything like a Mary-sue? I don't want to down that road...**


	4. Chapter 4 : First impressions

**M'ello from a beautiful sunny day in Nz! I'm back again! Aren't you happy?**

**What's happening in my life: Everybodys dropping dead like flies and my mother brought a bike. So everybody run for the hills and prepare for the end of the world!**

**Lol, I'm trying to write this at the same time as writting my Wizard of earthsea essay. I told my teacher what I actually thought of the book and now I have to write a 600 word essay, not bad I'd say, but uh what happened after...eheeh me and my big mouth T.T**

**Shinigamiconnections: That's ok, I'm pretty buzy myself. Hmmm, I think I would have to choose the DN world cause I could probably act like a total nutter without running the risk of being recognised. :) **

**To all those who are reading but not revewing, PLEASE REVIEW! I like feedback! Even if its bad!**

**Oh and please check out Bic runga's new album! Link - .com/watch?v=OX8FLu9QQvc **

**Like, comment ,love thx! ( It's not my channel, but I want to raise awareness of her!) **

**Ok, cool banana's! That's all I wanted to say!**

**Hello- **Oventure talking

_hello_ Jillian's whiteboard talking

Chapter 4

"As bored as you are Jillian-Chan, Please, refrain yourself from doing that." L complained, taking a sip of the herbal tea I brought. We were sitting on the couch and I was bored, so I had decided to feed the poor, hungry birds outside, throwing bits of cake out the open window.

_What? Are you getting Jelous?_

He shook his head and sighed, placing the cup on the table. "Tell me, do you always act like this?"

I shrugged and turned my attention to Waitari, who just entered the room. "L, the detectives from the Japanese task force have arrived and are waiting in the lobby."

L nodded and motioned to me to follow him. We walked down the hallway in scilence. How I hated those akward scilences.

L_? Do you have any friends?_

He seemed a bit wary of my question. "Why do you ask that?" I shrugged and stuffed the board back to my side. For a fact right now, it was beginning to get annoying. He thought for a moment before replying. " No, I guess not. I've never had any time or ever needed 'friends'." He bit his lip.

_Why don't we be friends then?_

"Fine" He mumbled " It seems that I've gained a friend..." Hmph, He didn't seem too happy about it. Behind me, I could hear Ouventure laughing his ass off, wierdo. He explained to me while I was in interrigation that while I was unable to speak, because I handed over my voice ( Yeah right ) He could hear my thoughts, which seemed a bit creepy. I mean, my heads the only place where I can say what I actually think bullshit without offending anyone! :(

**So 'Jillian' What are you gonna do now? Laugh? Cry with happiness? Go die in a hole?**

I shrugged and L, being the obervent smexy detective that he is, noticed my gesture. "What are you shrugging at? "

_Nothing_

"Do not try to dislay it. You were obviously thinking of something that made you do that." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets and pulling out a sweet.

**Kehehehe, He's gotcha there kiddo!.** Good grief, he's worse than Misa...

I shivered. Maybe I'll tell you about it later

We arrived in the main room where I spotted a pot of hot peppermint tea that Waitari had set up. Bless. I sat down and made two cups, shovelling , like , a bijillion cubes into the tiny cup. In my mind I imagined L blowing up. As if that could ever happen.

Peeking my head through the door, I saw L standing infront of the Japanese police force, shocked and suprised looks slashed on their faces.

"I'm L." He said, with a bored look on his face, which made me laugh. In my head, of course.A man, who I recognised as Light's father, lifted a badge to L.

"I'm Yagami of the MPA.

I'm Matsuda

Aizowa

Mogi

Ukita." **( A/N: I hope they're spelt right. I dunno")**

I quickley grabbed the whiteboard and ran to L's side, as he thanked me for the cuppa. Yagami continued. " I'm very sorry we're late. Currently the are five of us ar-"

"BANG!" L said with a 'hand' gun facing them, while I held up the whiteboard which displayed a cartoon styled BANG. L stared at it and went between me and the board a couple of times before studdering "H-how d-"

"What the hell was that?"Said Aizowa. I shrugged and L went back to talking. " If I were Kira, you would all be dead by now Mr Yagami-Matsuda-Aizowa-Mogi and Ukita of the MPA."

Matsuda stared at me, making me blush. I didn't have anything on my face? Did I ? "Uh , L , Sir. Are you sure it's ok for a woman to be joining us on the investigation team? I mean, She doesn't look a day over seventeen."

L bit his thumb."You need not worry Matsuda-san. My assistant Jillian-Chan-"L gestured to me and I waved "- is a very skilled fighter. Why just last week she took on an armed police officer who was twice her size - and_ won"_ He stated as-a-matter-of-factly, putting emphasis on the won.

_Wait,WHAT? I gasped. Wait, YOU NEVER TOLD ME HE WAS ARMED!_ I said, hiding the fact that I was blushing behind the whiteboard. "Well, You were up a tree. I couldn't of. But What would you have done if you knew that?"

_Would've ran for the hills_

He grinned widely until Ukita coughed. L broke the conversation and pointed towards a coffee table. "Please leave all celular devices here and Jillian-Chan will take your coats." I raised an eyebrow but netherless took the coats. I walked to the coat hanger, but instead of haning them, I chucked them on the floor. Dam L. Dam People. If they want their coats hanged they can bloody well do it themselves, I aint their housekeeper.

Behind me I heard them mutter," I realise he's been cautious from the beginning, but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not"

I huffed and barged my way through, taking a spot next to L. "No I just find it distracting" He said, sitting down."I can't stand it when peoples cellphones are ringing while I'm trying to talk."

He continued. "Let me start by saying that nobody takes any notes on what's said in these mettings. That means when you leave headquaters, any information you need is committed to memory. Please, make youselves comfortable."

Everyone sat down and I poured each one a cuppa. I may not like playing housekeeper but I had gotten over my huff and decided I would be a good hostess. "Escuse me, L "Matsuda asked in a shaky voice, but then L interupted.

"From now on, I'll have to ask you to call me Ryuzaki from now on, just to be safe." Matsuda paused but then started again. "Ok Ryuzaki, If we know Kira needs a name and face to kill couldn't we cut down on the number of victims by keeping criminals names from the news?"

"If we do that, we'll be only putting the general public at risk."

"...The general public?..."

"Why?..."

" Kira is childish and he hates losing." L said

" How do you know that? ' Asked Matsuda and I groaned. Stupid questions...

"Well, I'm also childish and I hate losing. That's how I know." :)

"Ryuzaki, Would you mind being a little more specific for us? "Yagami asked.

"Early on in the investigation, I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast. Up until then we thought that Kira would only go after criminals, but as we all witnesed, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand in. Also as soon as I said we knew he was in the Kanto region, in definance he made sure his next victims came from within Japan as if to say ' What are you gonna do about it? ' He's meet each of my challenges head on and He's never missed an oportunity to return the favor. Now what do you think might happen if we tried to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that."

I raised my hand and shook it. If you took away the names of the criminals, he would go after normal people?

He nodded. "Yes, Jillian-Chan. Brownie points to you. That's exactly how Kira thinks. In any case lets look at another way that we can use the media to draw him out."

"But how?"

"How about something like this...Death of FBI agents furiates the U.S, Latest killings anger the international policing community, Nations agree to send 1500 investigators to Japan. For Kira this would be what he faced with the FBI. He'll see every move as a potential threat. Psychologically He'll start to feel cornered and that will cause him to take some sort of drastic action."

That got a 'ohh' reaction from the investagators.

"...That's interesting.."

"...So He'll think there are 1500 when there are really only seven of us. And since none of these investigators exist, Kira won't be able to kill them! "

"This might work!"

L paused. "Well before we celebarate, I'll tell you the rest of my thoughts on the Kira case."

I nodded And just in time for dinner too!

**SHIT Taylor SPILT MILO ON THE COMPUTER! but don't worry! I cleaned it up!**

**ASK ME ASK YOU! - or something like that...**

**Picture this... It's a dark stormy night. You're under the covers, watching your favourite show DEATHNOTE. Suddenly you hear a noise comming from the closet. What happens next?**

**Thank you to all who, read and review**

**Love Verdigurl!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Tests and bruises

* **Cries quietly in a corner***

**VG: MAHHNIAHYYHHAA! :'( **

**Eva/Jillian: I will be speaking for VG for today since her throats really sore and it's hard to swallow stuff. Anyway, Blah blah blah, SHe doesn't own Deathnote or George Strait or Tarja. Straight to the point, This is probably the last chapter for a while since NCEA Exams are coming up AND SHE NEEDS TO STUDY! * Stares at VG***

**VG: * Whimper * **

**P.s The thingy's being wierd to me so now when Jillian's talking on the whiteboard, There are = before and after.**

**Chapter 4**

I hated tests. Always have. Don't care if it's the easiest test ever, I WILL hate it. Like my algebra test, for example. The only thing that I recognised on the bloody test was where to put my name.

I don't know how L convinced me to do it, but for some reason I was now train-bound to some universaty that one of L's suspects, light I guessed, was entering. L was going to be there as well but I didn't want to seem like a mooch, so decided to take public transport.

The train looked the same as the ones back home in New Zealand. I stood up and held the bar above me as a woman and her screaming child entred the train followed by a Man fidgeting with his coat. Sighing, I turned up the music on my ipod.

~If there's a plane or a bus leavin' Dallas  
>I hope you're on it<br>If there's a train movin' fast down the tracks  
>I hope you caught it<br>'Cause I swear out there ain't where...  
>You oughta be<br>So catch a ride catch a cab  
>Don't ya know I miss ya bad<br>But don't you walk to me

Baby run  
>Cut a path across the blue skies<br>Straight in a straight line  
>You can't get here fast enough<br>Find a truck and fire it up  
>Lean on the gas and off the clutch<br>Leave Dallas in the dust  
>I need you in a rush<br>So baby run  
>So baby run<p>

Oh, if you ain't got a suitcase  
>Get a box or an old brown paper sack<br>Pack it light or pack it heavy  
>Take a truck... take a Chevy<br>Baby just come back  
>There's a short cut to the highway out of town<br>Why don't you take it?  
>Don't let that speed limit slow you down<br>Go on and break it  
>Baby break it<p>

And run  
>Cut a path across the blue skies<br>Straight in a straight line  
>You can't get here fast enough<br>Find a truck and fire it up  
>Lean on the gas and off the clutch<br>Leave Dallas in the dust  
>I need you in a rush<br>So baby run

Run to Me  
>Baby Run<br>Run to me  
>So baby run~<p>

The train click-clacked across the track as the song finished and I watched the view of the universaty appear from the train windows like an old film reel.

"GIVE ME ALL YOU FUCKEN MONEY!"

I turned my head to see the fidgeting man running over to the woman and was holing her in a vicegrip, the small child screaming even louder.

"I HAVE A BOMB! GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY OR ME AND THE WOMAN AND HER OFFSPRING GETS IT!"

I sighed and he noticed. He let go of the woman and walked over to me. Oh boy, I thought. "Didn't you hear me girl?"He screamed, pointing a finger."I said I have a bomb."

I wrote on the board. = Really? =

He looked between the board and my face. "YES!, What are you? Mute or something?, Just hand it over." I shook my head and immedisatley knew I shouldn't of. The first punch connected with my stummy*. The second to the left side of my face. My ipod shuffled to the next song and I colapsed to the ground and I coughed out blood.

~ We are, We are, losing the shadows, We are We are lost in the shame.~

He started to kick and I grabbed his leg and bit him. He screamed loudley as the train doors binged open and I sprinted out, leaving the man behind and the screaming child, who was no longer screaming, but more so laughing at the man as he cradled his leg which dripped with blood.

~ You try to hide, only to reach out, it's too late~

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, I had arrived at the universaty and was wiping blood from my lip. Again I could hear Ouventure laugh his ass off, saying that how a man who got bit by a girl shoud go blah blah blah - he began to ramble in some other language so I stopped paying attention, even though I think I had a fair idea of what he was going to say.<p>

I took a good look at the universaty campus and realised just how big it was. It was much bigger than Massey and to add to the chaos, all the signs were in japanese. Great. Just great. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose and looked around for help. And then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see ,who else, but L with a concerened look on his face. "Jillian-Chan, what happened?"

I tried to shrugg it off but he wasn't taking any of it. "You have a huge bruise on your face. I _must _know who did this."

_It's no biggie L, I just got attacked that's all. You don't need to worry about me._

He grunted, but then I was litterally saved by the bell, the one to tell the entrance teat goers to get their asses over to the hall. As L and I walked to the hall, I watched all the students flitter around as they rushed to get in and I laughed, kinda.

We entered the hall to see all the names of the test goers at the front. I searched for my name, but didn't find it. I searched again and then found it near the top. Whoops, silly me. Jillian Stephans? _Stephans? WTH? _Seat 163. Oh fun.

I ran to my seat which was beside L and sat down, taking out a black pen. The Head honcho , I guess, stood at the from of the road looked at his watch.

"Alright, you may begin."

And thats how it started, just me and yet another test. It was fairely easy. Just because I hate them doesn't mean I wasn't any _good _at them. The maths I had a few issues on, but nothing I couldn't handle. I stared out the window and rubbed my face, my teeth starting to hurt. God, I hope I don't have to go to the dentist, I thought, watching honcho heading our way.

"You there! Student number 162. Sit properley in your chair." I muffled a laugh and got a kick in the leg from L as he put his legs down. Aha, lol.

* * *

><p>As I straightened out my pale strawberry coloured dress, I looked out the window and played with my orange braid. Today was the day where we'd get accepted as collage students. Where Light and L made their speeches. Where L told Light who he was. Hell, I could tell that today was going to be a hoot.<p>

"You look pretty today, Jillian-chan."L said and I turned my head to look at him. Wow, he called me pretty and he didn't even bother to gussy himself up.

_=Thank you L. Not bad yourself.=_ Mam always taught me that manners and wit get you places. The car stopped and I hopped out of the car, pulling L's arm and ignoring his protests to slow down.

The hall was massive and I took my seat near the front by L. The headmaster stood at the front of the stage overlooking a sea of students.

He coughed." And now to talk to us, freshman representitive Light Yagami..."

"Yes" he said, standing up. Oventure tapped me on the shoulder. **It looks like he's got himself a deathgod. Are you gonna do something about it?**

_No. Not at the moment._

**Why?**

_Why? I'd look like a nutter if I stood up and said. "LIGHT YAGAMI SHALL DIE BECAUSE HE HAS A DEATHNOTE AND HE IS KIRA! GLOMP HIM!" Wait, if you can see him, can he see you_.

**Probably but I doubt that he will say anything. Deathgods will trust us before trusting humans, even if we do hate eachother.**

_Humans are pretty low on the totam pole, aren't they?_

**Yup**

"...And Freshman representative Hideki Ryuga!"

L stood up and followed Light onto the stage. I didn't pay attention to the speeched much. They were just as akward for me as it was for them. Once I did a speech on Kangaroos and ended throwing up my lunch on the first two rows of year 5's. Never again will I do a speech.

And then they ended and everybody clapped. I could see Light watch L, his clockwork brain thinking very hard. Probably calculating something malishious. L took his seat by me and immedtiatly continued his speech. "...You are planning to join the japanese acadamy when you graduate and you've already got experience with the police on a number of cases and no doubt you'll be interested in the Kira case. I'm impressed by your abillities and your sence of justice. If you promise not to tell anyone else, I have important information concerning the kira investagation the I'd like to share with you."

He thought for a moment. "I won't tell anyone. What is it?"

I smiled as L leaned in closer. "I want to tell you that I'm L."

Inside I was rofm-ing. We'll not litterally, but you get my train of thought.

"If you are who you say you are,"Light said, his hands clenched on his lap."Then you have nothing but my upmost respect and admaration."

"Well the reason I chose to reveal this information to you is that I think that you could be helpful to us in the kira investagation...Light Yagami..."

* * *

><p>I met L outside as Waitari went around to get the car. Behind him, Light followed down to the stair and L called out to him. " Hey Light-san! - Well nice meeting you."<p>

He met eyes with me, probably at my bruise which was still on my face. I stared down. "Yeah, you too Ryuga- h-hey aren't you that chick that was attacked on the train?"

L stepped infront of me."You saw that? Did you see him or get a nam-"I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up-and he _licked it. HE LICKED MY HAND! _I shrieked and removed my hand and wiped it on L's t-shirt. They were his kooties. He shouldn't mind.

I jumped out of the way as Waitari pulled in. I ran to the door and hopped in. Light and a few others gave me a wierd looks.

"...What an amazing car..."

"...Filthy rich bitch..."

"...Wait, could she be ryuga's girlfriend?..."

I sighed and pretended that I couldn't hear them. L walked over to the door. "Well, I'm sure I'll see you on campus."

"Yeah and hey! What's your name?"

_= Jillian=_

Light stared at the board. "Uh, whats with the board?"

_= I can't talk. I'm mute.=_

"Wouldn't it be easier to just use sign language it compared to a small whiteboard?"

_=Yeah, but it gives me an excuse to annoy Ryuga and anybody else with it.=_ I wrote as Waitari closed the door and turned on the engine. L looked at me. " You like to annoy me?"

_= Sometimes=_ I wrote, looking out the window. Today was deffinatly a hoot.

**Aw noes! I might not do another one for a while! :( Sad face. On a lighter note though, ASKME ASKYOU!**

**shinigamiconnections: What if I found a deathnote? I would kill justin beiber, and totally anybody else who annoyed the shit outa me.**

**My Question to ýall.: You turn on the tv and see a Deathnote marathon on tv but your tv craps out. How do you respond?**

**Anyways hopefully I'll see you all real soon**

** Love Verdigurl**


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas Pt 1

**Allo Mon petit des gens assez!**

**Lol, Yesterday I had my French test and I was suprisingly nervous... probably because I need to pass both to get into french next year cause I stuffed up my speaking internal...*Sigh***

**Songs: Birthday Massacre- Blue, Gym class heroes- Ass back home**

**Me is sos sorry for not updating in a fucken while. School's dumb. They're dumb.**

**Anyways thanks to all who've waited!**

**Chapter ?**

**P.s For shinigamiconnections- Merry christmas. Hope this awnsers your questions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Here I am, getting up at five in the morning wondering what the fudge Waitari was doing. " Waitari, What the fudge are you doing?" I asked, using sign language.<p>

Waitari looked up at me, noting my p.j's. " I am packing for christmas. Would you like to come with us?"

Lets just say that I didn't wait around.

-.

* * *

><p>Good grief, did I tell you how much I hate plane rides? Well, I do. I hate how in economy class you are crammed together, infront of a bloody screaming child. Honestly, why do parents even take them.<p>

I don't think L liked it either, but apparently we had to, since we were being picked up by some wammy people who don't know that L is L. He sat hunched over in his chair, staring out the window.

I sat beside him with my headphones on, in the middle row, whilw Waitari sat on the other side, on the isle seat. I leaned towards L and stared down the gap between the seats. A lady in bright pink. A bald man harrassing a flight attendent. Yet another screaming kid. I took all of this in as I rested my eyes.

* * *

><p>It started off as it always did, with me in my white nightgown, sprinting down a hallway which oozed blood from the picture frames and the doors. My mind frantically searched for an escape, but finding none. Footsteps cluncked up the hallway as I reached the last door. The footsteps got closer.<p>

_Thud-dump! Thud-dump!_

I began to panick, fumbling with the door handle.

_What?_

Turning it again, I shook the door with more force, but still for some reason, it didn't open. _Why isn't it opening? WHY ISN'T IT OPENING? _I screamed in fury and turned around, facing the man that I once called Father. He ran at me head on and I did the first thing that came to mind. I dodged. I flung myself to the left, into a blood red wall. But instead of falling onto a solid wall, I phased through it and fell into what seemed like a cemetary.

I ran away from the single standing wall in the middle of the gravestones. On my list of hate stuff, cemetaries are not high on the list, but still freaked me out.

Whizzing past several gravestones, my feet thudded on the ground, my eyes wary. I looked to my right and saw a door to an old looking church, which towered over the dead. _Ah to hell with it_ I thought. _Now all I have to do is follow the white pebble path and- what?_

My eyes were glued to a headstone of an angel. My eyes tried to focus, but this darkness was almost suffocating. But when I needed it the most, a window of pale moonlight rrevieled me to the world, making my nightgown glow.

" COME'RE BABE!" I heard over my shoulder as a shadow lurched out at me.

A ear-piercing scream escaped my lips as I backed up and eventually, my back hit a gravestone. Father reeled back, gaeping at me with eyes wide open. He bolted, cussing and jumped away over the headstones, as if he was a long jumper.

I sighed and then grasped as I pieced together what went through his head. With my white nightgown, pale skin and long hair, he must'ave thought that I was a ghost!

Giggling, I ran faster down the white pebble path, throwing any regards for any more dangerous things that could be lurking in the dark. As I got closer, I almost ran into an old man, one who reminded me of Waitari.

"Are you alright love?" He asked, his blue eyes concerned.

"I'm fine" I said, supprised I could talk in my dreamland " But, uh sir! You might want to get on ya merry way quickly, 'cauze there's an evil man who might attack you."

" Really? Well, I don't think we will need to worry about him anytime soon. Here, I'll help you." He said, taking my hand and leading me down a flight of stairs, away from the door.

" B-but wait! What about that door?" I asked, hurrying behind him.

" At first, I thought you were one of us" He mumbled, not aware that I could hear him" But we will take care of you now Eva..."

I stopped, making him let go of my hand. " How do you know my name?" He turned " Eva" He said " That is your name, right? Eva...Eva..."

-;; ; -

* * *

><p>" JILLIAN-CHAN!"<p>

I jumped out of my seat and landed in L's lap, much to Ouventure's enjoyment. He cackled as I blushed red. L, who looked down at me, placed a hand on my forehead, which only made me blush harder. " Jillian-chan? Are you ok? you seem what distressed...You do feel a bit hot"

Batting his hand away, I hopped back into my own seat, L's hand marking my memory. He leaned foreward, bitting a thumb." What is it with you today? You're acting out of character."

Shrugging I leaned back in the chair and buckled up. He seemed a bit annoyed. Oh well, his problem.

" Ladies and gentlemen, we are now preparing for deseant. Please make sure that all carry bags are either in the compartment above you or under the seat infront of you and that your trays are locked up and that your seatbelts are buckled. From me and the team at british airways we thank-you for riding with us today and we look forward to seeing you again. Thank-you."

L sighed and sat back in his own chair, admitting defeat.

We were waiting at the terminal, waiting for Waitari to collect our bags. L nudged me. " Jillian-chan, While you are at Wammys, I must ask you to call me Alec. The kids there don't know I'm L."

Ryuzaki?

Alec?

L?

...

I shook my head and sighed as I heard yelling and I looked up to see three teenagers and an old man running over to us. Well, two of the four were running.

"Alec! Over here!" Said the blonde, Mello. Behind him, Matt smashed the gameboy keys into oblivion. The others behind them caught up as Waitari returned and I realised it was sheep and Roger! WOWZERS! But, L didn't know that I already knew them so I had to restrain myself from glomping them.

L coughed." Hello Mello-san,Matt-san,Near-san and Roger-san. I want you all to meet Jillian-chan. She is L's assistant who works for him on the kira case at the moment so I want you all to treat her like a guest."

They all looked at me wierdly and then I realised something. The guy who I have had sexual attractions for more that a year in both worlds I now realised was a hormonal teenage.

Oh god. How akward.

Mello waved a hand, Sheep and Roger said Hello and Matt paused his game, looked up and said 'lo, but then immediatly went back to Mario carts. Mello, however, waved a hand, but not in a friendly gesture, in a psh motion. Little git.

" Yeah, Hi , Whatever, HEY ALEC! Did you hear about how BB was killed by kira? Everyb-" Meh, I tuned out as L walked and talked with Mello while I helped Waitari with the bags.

Near held an action figure and twirled a piece of hair. " So Jillian, Where are you from?"

"I'm from Kapati, New Zealand," I said, using sign language. I had found it asier to sign than write everything on an itty bitty board.

He blinked for a second and then nodded. " Oh, so are you mute?"

I nodded as we passed through the glass doors and towards the shiny black car.

* * *

><p>The car ride over wasn't too bad , I mean, it was better than the plane ride! No screaming kids! Well, other than Mello yelling, but other than that, it was a blast!<p>

When we arrived , the place looked like it did when I left it. The old victorian house stood over a field which was blanketed in a sheet of snow. I was really really happy, 'cause ever since I was little we lived close to the sea so it never snowed. Plus, HELLO! We have christmas in summer! Yeah.

I giggled to myself as we pulled up to the house. L seemed to be in lighter spirits too, even if it was reduced to a small smile and staring out the window, but hey, who was I to complain. I was staring out the window too. Aha :)

I watched as a sea of colourful beanies came running out the door. Getting out of the car, I was greeted by small people who were all talking at the same time.

"Who are you?"

"I like your hair miss!"

"What's your name?"

"Are you Alec's girlfriend"

I snorted a laugh on the last one as Waitari lead me away, leaving L to deal with them. He pulled me to the kitchen and let go of my hand." Now if you wait here dear, I have to attend to an urgent matter concerning Mello and something about a toilet..." He said before trailing off and disappearing through a door.

Sighing, I took off my shoulder bag and collapsed on a counter stool. I put my head down and closed my heavy eyes. That was when I heard a chuckle across from me and I looked up.

And screamed.

...

...

...

...

...

Holy Crap.

Sitting across from me was the one person I _didn't_ expect.

BB!

**Ugh, I apologise for**

**1: This being extremely late, blame it on exams**

**2: If its written crappy. I was halfway through writing this when my dad came into my room and BROKE MY BED. And then told me to fix it. I swear that is the first time since I was four that I had acted like that. I , probably, will never start throwing books at him again. *sigh***

**Anyways!**

**ASK ME ASK YOU!**

**Did you know you have feet? **

**Au revoir!**

**- Verdigurl**


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Pt 2

**YUSSSS! EXAMS ARE OVER ! RE-JOYCE!**

**Thanks to all those who Read, reviewed and sent me nice messages! I AM SOOO HAPPPY!**

**Song- Alice: Madness returns- Fighting scene. Seriously Hysteria mode= PMS mode ACTIVATE!**

**Anyways, ON WITH DA SHOW!**

**Chapter, uh, I keep forgetting...**

It was the night before christmas

And all through wammy's house

Not a child was stirring

Not even a mouse.

I was lying on my bed with licorish in hand,

BB was on the other side of the room and... ah forget it, I'm no good at story telling.

As I lay on the bed in the dark, eating licorish, BB sat in the empty armchair on the other side of the room. He was staring at Ouventure, who was sitting on the end of the bed.

" What's that?" He asked, eyeing him.

"That's Ouventure. He's a Demu Vitam." I signed, holding up the Lifenote." This is his lifenote. Wherever this goes, he follows."

He sighed." You know I can understand you just by reading you thoughts."

"Really? Dead people can do that?"

"Well I'm doing it now, am I not.?"

I shrugged. Kuddo's points to him. As I reached out for the last bit of licorish, he suddenly tackled me to the ground, making a loud thud on the ground.

"Oh What the fuck dude?"

He sat on top of me, eating _my _lichorish and staring at _my_ chest. I tried to slap him but all it did was that it phased right through him.

"HEY! My face is up _here!_ Not down _There!_ " I said and he stared at my forehead with a confused look." If your looking for a name or a death date don't bother. Last time I checked, it was under the name Aegis but that was just an alies I used."

He sighed, bored probably and dissapppeared, but not before whispering." I'll be watching..."

Creepy much?

I sighed and sat back up, Ouventure tilting his head to the side.

"Someone's coming." He said, before he too disappeared into the darkness. The door clicked open and a small boy with deep brown eyes poked his head through the door. His face turned from a smile to a frown."Oh" he said, looking at his feet.

"Hi there" I mouthed, crawling over. He hid behind a blue haired girl. I smiled. "My name's Jillian, What's your name?"

"Techno, I'm ten." She said. She pointed towards the boy." And this is Pharos, My little brother. He's six."

He came closer to me as I knelt down. " Sorry, I thought you were santa."

I did a fake gasp." Oh no! Santa might not want to see you out of bed! Do you want me to take you to your room?"

His cut face lit up while Techno sniggered. " Yeah! Let's go now!"

He took my hand and we sped down the hallway until we reached a room that had two beds and had litteraly been split down the middle. One side had all music and fabric stuff while the other had hundereds of books, mostly history.

Techno jumped into her bed while Pharos pulled my sleeve."Jillian, will you sleep with me tonight? I'm scared that, uh, santa won't come."

I nodded, thinking how cute that was. Lifting the durvet covers, I hopped in and Pharos followed me. I lay on my back and he climbed onto my chest. I juggled him about while I got comfortable, before feeling a small finger poke my face. I opened one eye and smiled. " Yeah, you can join us too."

Techno wriggled into bed and attached herself to my torso. And in five minutes flat they were both in their dreamlands. I smiled and closed my eyes, wondering if I too looked like that when I was small.

Supprisingly, I did sleep and when I did wake up, I probably shouldn't have been suprised when I saw BB staring at not one or two, but three people cramed into a single bed. I raised a finger towards him." I know what your thinking, but no. It's anything but that. Do the maths."

He nodded." Ok. You're twenty one ( although you look seventeen)...divide that by two...and that's ten point five. Techno's ten so that's alright, but Pharos is only six sooo..." He pointed towards me, smirking." YOUR A PEDO!"

I gave him a finger and shuffled around some more before hearing the door open and L came in. He stared before shaking his head." Uh, I don't want to know. Wammy said to tell you to get up. Breakfast is ready."

I nodded and he left. Techno's eyes rapidly opened. " I didn't know he was your boyfriend, Jillian!"

"He's not"

"He will be after the ball."

I froze." What ball? I,I don't remember Wammy saying anything about a ball..."

She smiled." It's usually today, but Mr Wammy postponed it till tommorrow. I Know! I'll make the dress! Lemme see...it looks like you'll need a fourteen c on the to-"

I covered her mouth." Great. I don't need to hear my boob size Tech, I already know it."I said, slipping out of bed and placing a sleeping Pharos in my place.

Something was wet. I looked down and saw red blotches on my nightgown. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I muttered, sprinting out the door and into my room, straight into the ensuite. I quickly flicked through the drawers and pulled out a pad.

I frowned whiloe doing what I needed to do. Funny, I thought, I thought I had more pads than that.

Changing into a summerdress, I walked out of my room, puzzled. I turned a corner and bumped into a wall.

"Sorry" I Signed to the wall.

"It's ok" said the wall and I looked at L. He scratched the back of his head." I was wondering where you were."

I shrugged." Can we go to the supermarket? I need some things"

" What things, Jillian-chan?"

I could feel myself go red." Uh, Girl things."

"Why?"

And then, at that moment, two certain boys ran past us yelling and I facepalmed. " THAT'S WHY!" I signed, growing evermore red.

Mello and Matt, Two fourteen year old boys, were wearing _my_ pads on their arms and foreheads, playing like transformers.

I cried silently to myself. God this was embarassing.

...

At least L had the decintcy to turn the other way.

**Tehe 3 I love akward moments.**

**ASKMEASKYOU!**

**In the Video game Alice: Madness returns, Alic goes back into her mind, trying to stop a train bent on destroying her wonderland. What is my favourite colour?**

**KK!**

**Satan out!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Carnival

**Good Morning My petit pupl-poes!**

**I dont know Why but today I'm just happy and * giggles* happy!**

**I finished watching Alice Madness Returns and I suggest it to anyone who is tired of first person shooter games. I know I am!**

*** CHARLIE! WE FOUND A MAP TO CANDY MOUNTAIN CHARLIE!***

**Oh and I have a new favourite band, they're called Jukebox th ghost. They are my new muse :P Right now I'm listening to- " The popular thing" and I want you guys to listen to it while your reading this!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and Faved and added to story alert. I think you get the point by now what I think of them!**

**Anywho, Satan out!**

**Chapter 8- The Carnival**

" I'm ready!" I mouthed, stepping out of my room and into a hallway filled with giddy children. I wore a red coat which ended at my knees and my blue summerdress poked out at the bottom. My legs were covered with neon purple tights and red cowboy boots. Yes, I know it's in the middle of winter in london and that it was snowing, but it's what I felt like.

Pharos ran up the hallway and took my hand, pulling me to the door and towards a running car. He smiled." YAY! WE'RE GOING TO THE CARNIVAL! WE'RE GOING TO THE CARNIVAL!"

I giggled and helped him into the car. Matt and Mello were not allowed to come, but oh well, I let them have the pads they used. Tehe :)

* * *

><p>'<strong>JOANAS CARNIVAL'<strong>

I stared up at the sign as I felt a presence behind me, the snowflakes lightly floating down from grey clouds.

" You know it probably would be more fun if you actually went in, Jillian-Chan."

I turned quickly and saw L dressed in a dark blue coat, with sneakers. I could see his toes wriggling in them, his uncomfortable-ness showing on his face. I smiled. " Hey L! Let's go on the ferris wheel!" I signed, taking his hand and pushing through the crowds of people.

The ferris wheel was BIG and RED! My favourite colour! I smiled happily at the old guy who took my money. He chuckled." You have fun with yer boyfriend, Ya hear?" He said, taking off his hat.

I was about to say that he wasn't but suddenly L just took my hand and lead me to the booth. The music to the ferris wheel started up again and the booth was lifted into the air, continuing to rise high above the ground. Snowflakes fluttered past and I smiled silently to myself. _It's so peaceful,_ I thought to myself _it seems like forever since I've heard silence..._

And then suddenly, the ferris wheel jerked to a sudden stop, sending me flying out of my seat. Thank god L caught me by the waist, otherwise I might have fallen to my death.

L pulled me back in and I gave a thank you hug. " Don't worry about it, Jillian-Chan." He mumbled, blushing a little. I looked over the safety bar, down at the people below. _I wonder what's going on..._ I thought as the old man came into my view.

" Hey! You people up there!" He yelled towards us," The motors broken down, so you'se stay up there until the fire department get's ya down."

We both sighed and L rubbed his shoulders. He lay back in the seat as we waited. "While we are waiting, why don't we go over the Kira case. There is little chance that we will be overheard up here."

I nodded and dove into the stuff that I shpould already know, without giving away that I knew more. " Well, We know that kira needs a face and a name to kill people."

L nodded, biting his thumb. " I wonder how he kills people...it's almost as if... something supernatural has a part in this."

"Maybe that's the case."

He stared at me, probably looking to see if I had a hole in my head." Why do you think that?"

I shrugged, mentally slapping myself. Stupid." I've never seen a case like this before, it just seems a bit sureal to me."

He thought for a minute before accepting my awnser. " Yes, I think I can relate to that."

And then we waited. And waited. And waited. And waited some more. It was probably the quietist thing I did all day untill the fire department got us down and by that time, those grey clouds had moved fast making it dark. And due to the snow, the telephone lines had been cut, so we decided to walk home.

* * *

><p>I sighed, trudging through the snow. Maybe wearing a dress today wasn't the best idea I've had. L didn't seem happy about walking either, but something did seem happy about the silence that surrounded us. I smiled and looked over." Is it like this at Wammy's?"<p>

He chuckled slightly, breathing out visible air like a dragon." Only at nightime. But even back when I was small there was the odd scream at night. Most of the children there didn't have good upbringings."

I nodded, trying to make this conversation go on as long as I could make it. " How long did you live there?"

He stared up at the streetlight that flickered on and off. " Ever since I was four. My mother and her countless boyfriends abused me until one night her one night fling ended up murdering her and taking all the money we had. I was waiting at the police station when Wammy found me and I've lived there ever since."

I nodded as we turned into an empty main street and then I heard an ear piercing scream. I turned my head to see a black haired asian woman being harrassed by two huge hooligoons who kinda reminded me of tweedle dum and tweedle dee. I put a foot in her direction and L grabbed my arm, pulling me back." No Jillian-Chan, You don't want to get involved."

I was a bit shocked by that comment. I mean, this was L, a detective who _helps_ people. I shook my head with disgust and picked up a reletively big hand size rock -and branded at goon one's groin. Don't care whether you black,white, a crocodilly or whatever. If your that of the Y chromosome and you get hit there, you'll go down like the titanic. And like I expected, he went down howling. The other goon's interest turned to me, leaving a break for the girl to escape, which she took without hesiatation.

I cussed and ran with L down the street, heat entering my lungs, my legs pumping. Ouventure followed us, since he had been here the whole time, lol-ing about how much fun this was in centuries! I was fast. But goon one was faster. He came out of the blue from behind and grabbed me from behind, giving me a fright. He cackled as I struggled, L having his own problems with the other dude. " Do you like being frightened ?" He asked, his hot breathe tickling my throat.

_I'll frighten myself when necessary, thank you very much,_ I thought, trying to elbow him. I could defend myself in normal situation, but this dude was big! Like, I mean hulk huge! ( remember, everybody's tall since I'm short?) He grinned and held up two fingers- and shoved them through my purple tights.

I mad a horrible gagging sound, more so of a choke and thats when all hell broke loose. I began to scream something around the lines of bloody murder and alost of cussing. My fingers poked his eyes and it was his turn to scream. Ouventure and L looked shocked at my outburst, abit of my voice had returned to me.

People started to turn up and then the sound of police sirens. I saw L beating the shit out of the other goon. Poor thing. Not.

* * *

><p>And that's how L and I, ( and Ouventure, since he was following us) ended up spending christmas in a jail cell.<p>

I nudged him. " Hey, lets do that again, eyh?"

Yeah, he wasn't laughing.

**Finally this chapters done, its been sitting in my noggin for a while. Anyways, I've been a bad, bad girl and thought of yet **_**another**_** story, but I've refused to touch it until I'm finished with this and 'A Demon's Fate.'**

**ASKMEASKYOU**

**Todays winner is: Mangafreak666. Congrats.**

**If you have ever been to comicon or armagedon , what is the coolest outfit you've ever seen?**

**For me, there was this guy that dressed up as no name from spirited away and he was FREAKEN TALL! This time, I'm not kidding.**

**KK**

**Bubye!**


	9. Chapter 9: I don't know anymore

**Hey G's! ( Aha, white chick trying to be gangsta)**

**For some reason I'm listening to Niki minaj today, so yeah.**

**And bad little me hasn't updated in a while. It's not that I've forgotten you guys or that I've lost plot its because One- I'm lazy and Two- I haven't found the right words. But today, I shall write like I have never written before!**

**And it's official. Today is 110 Days till Taylor Swift! I made a t-shirt and everything! ( Do you think thats a bit wierd? Probably...)**

**Thanks to all those peps who faved!**

**Verdigurl: I don't own Deathnote, sigh, I wish I did though...**

**Light: Who the hell ar-**

**Verdigurl: HOLY CRAP! iT'S A LEOPLURODON!**

**Light: What?**

**Chapter 9: I don't know anymore...**

L still wasn't talking to me the next morning. He just sat on the other side of the cell, his head resting against the wall. Several policemen had passed the cell, many standing around just watching us.

They tried to make me talk. Ha, nice try, I say. The conversation kinda went something like this.

Me:...

Good cop: Come on Lovie, we just want to know what those two men were doing with you and you boyfriend

Me: * Inside my head: He's not my boyfriend.*

Bad cop: Tell us what the fuck you were up to! Drugs? Gangs? Tell us you spawn of satan!

Yeah. It was funny to watch their expressions when L told them I was mute. They kinda went red and the good cop scratched the back of his head, looking away. A while later, the two goons passed the cell. I gave them a finger, much to everybodys mis-delight.

Soon it was mid-morning when I heard yelling from the hallway. And then Wammy entered, Matt and Mello followed behind. Mello laughed. " Ahaha! Jillian! A Convict! Thought I'd never see the day!"

Matt giggled as Waitari identified us. " Yes Sir, That's my grandaughter and her boyfriend."

_He's no- You know what forget it. I give up. _I thought, getting up. The good cop opened the cell door and we both walked out as the bad cop gave us a lecture on how we should pick on people our own sizes.

"What a wanker," I mouthed and the boys laughed, except for L, who was still ignoring me and Waitari, who was driving the car. I guess talking to Techno would make a nice change.

* * *

><p>"Hold up your arms!" Techno yelled, quickly pinning pins onto the side of the dress. She sprinted to the other side of the room and grabbed a see through red silk material. Pharos casually walked in, while reading The history of the spitfire and dodged the flying foll of material that Techno threw to the side.<p>

She sighed, pulling the material around the underlining. " Don't know where you got to Jillian, But now I have to rush through this dress." She said, closing her eyes.

"Sorry," I mouthed." I got arrested."

She smirked with one single 'Ha". " You? Got arrested? Aren't you supposed to be on that side of the law?"

I smiled." I was defending a girl who was being harrassed. Alec told me not to get involved and I just..." I sighed." Maybe I should just go home..." _Wherever that is now... _She shook her head." Think about it _after_ the dance tonight."

And then she smiled, stepping back and admired her work." There! You look like a princess! Now take it off! I have to stitch up the places where the pins are."

Pharos smiled." You look pretty..."

I nodded." Thanks. Really, I appreciate what your doing for me."

"Think nothing of it!"

She stripped and Pharos covered his eyes as she got changed into jeans and a top.

Pharos walked up to her. " So, hows the life of a criminal doing for ya?"

I smiled." Wonders."

* * *

><p>The Wammy's Hall was lit with colourful lanternsand fairy lights, food and refreshments on a table in the corner. I looked down at Techno, who wore a bright blue dress that matched her blue hair. Pharos wore a tuxedo with a blue tie. How cute.<p>

My dress was very slimming on me. It was a strapless dress, with a red silk underlining and a very floaty, see through material on the top. It kinda felt like I was wearing one of those kids fairy dresses. All I needed now was the wings.

Techno had helped me with my hair, which had been, with difficulty and hair mouse, put into a side plait and a headband held my fringe back. Pretty I said. Yes. I definatly felt pretty tonight.

But self compliments aside, I had something to do first. And suprisingly I didn't have to look far to find him. I walked up to L and sat down beside him, on the balcony. I stared out into the night. " Uh L," I signed, wondering where to start." I'm kinda sorry for doing what I did. I probably should've listened to you."

He nodded." Thank you Jillian-Chan. I appreciate you saying that. I was worried about you, when that _brute_ man-handeled you." He said, anger seeping out in his voice.

I smiled." Don't worry about it. It's gonna take more than that to knock me down."

He raised an eyebrow. " What do you mean by that, Jillian-Chan?"

" Wel-"

I _was _going to say that I am tough as a nail and didn't need protecting, but I was interupted by Matt, who was being pushed by Mello, towards us. Matt was wearing his goggles, but also a tuxedo with a white shirt. I would've said he looked hot and asked him to dance, but if I had, I would've probably looked like a couger.

Mello gave him a small shove." Go on, Matt." He whispered into his ear.

He looked up and stared at both of us, he obviously felt uncomfortable." Uh, Jillian, Do y-you want t-to dance?"

I smiled. What a suprise. I escused myself from our conversation, L looking a bit sad and took Matt's hand and led him to the dance floor. The dj started to play ' Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars as he took my waist and we danced.

He coughed. " I-uh really like you Jillian..."

"Why's that?" I mouthed " I'm a bit older than you."

" Well, I heard what you did for that chick and I thought that was cool and your funny, really funny! Not like most of the girls around here..."

I did my side smile and gave him a peck on the cheek, which made him go balistic red. "Um, I'm kinda in a relation with a guy already,uh, Derek, so call me in ten years, neh? "

_Derek? What the fuck was I thinking?_

He nodded and ran off as L walked up to me. I held out a hand." You wanna dance? I'm now without a dance partner."

He took my hand." Of course. But, what did you do to him?"

"I gave him a kiss."

"You what?"

"I gave him a kiss."

His eyebrows knotted together as he pulled me closer.

"Well, He told me he had feelings for me and I kissed him and told him to call me in ten years."

He chuckled." Your a tease to that boy."

I nodded.

He coughed, looking somewhat nervous. " Why is it you, I wonder..." He muttered, not aware that I could hear him.

"What about me?" I mouthed.

"Why, why I act this way around you. Your a plain girl from New Zealand and yet, I'm drawn to you. I never use to act like this. I think I might..." He moved closer and my breathing became quieter. He swallowed and slowly closed his eyes.

"...love you..."

I leaned in closer, reminding myself to breathe. And then, at the corner of my eye, I spotted BB moving behind L, holding his hands up. My eyes widened as he forcefully pushed L into me as our lips touched, making him push me into the refreshments table and into the _fruit juice._

Everybodys faces were priceless and I laughed at them. And then they flinched, hearing my laugh. It was then I realised that I had gotten a bit of my soul back and that I was laughing my ass off in the cranberry juice.

Oh well. We can't have it all perfect.

**Ahaha! This was a really fun scene to write!**

**Askmeaskyou**

**Today, I feel like a riddle:**

**How is the red queen like a typhoon?**

**You, yeah you! No, wait, not you, the person next to you, YEAH YOU! REVIEW!**

**Vg out!**

**Oh and If you have time, after reading this, go check out my new Naruto fanfiction story!**

** 0#0 It's called 'Love and Theft' and it's up on my profile so go Checkitcheckitowt!**


	10. Chapter 10: Oh, noes!

**Yo!**

**Gah, My life has just become that little more epic as the days get closer to Nightwish's new album ( Which is also a movie) comes out! I saw one of the songs yesterday and literaly squeeled.**

**Yay for being happy!**

**I've also looked at the story stats and realised that more people are reading this than the previous story! I am impressed.**

**But I'm a little peeved because with summer its a give and take thing. Or rather, I get warm sun! ( Yay!)... And Hayfever.( Booo!) : (**

**Anyway the awnser to last chapters riddle was: Both are destructive, except the tornado does not mean to be.**

**So Mangafreak666, you get a point**

**and shinigamiConnections, you get two- And I thought about your riddle very hard, Were they goldfish?**

**And YAY ! WE'RE AT CHAPTER 10!**

**And the next riddle will be at the end of 'ze chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **

**L: Verdigurl doesn't own Deathnote**

**Vg: Uh, yes I do!**

**L: No, you don't.**

**Vg: * Sulks* Fine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Oh no you didn't!<strong>

* * *

><p>" L? Are you sure this is ok?" I asked, looking at the monitor screen. Today was the day that Light's Father was going to 'attempt' to kill him. I mean, I know I shouldn't get picky, ( I hate the guys guts as it is) But I still thought this was going over the line.<p>

He shrugged." Probably not, but it is necessary. And you need to stop worrying to much." He said, licking his fork. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Today was the day that L gets shackled to Light. I tried to keep my composure, but, honestly, can _you_ keep a straight face thinking about it.

I pushed the thought out of my mind as I watched Mr Yagami point the fake gun at his son's head and shot a blank. I kinda giggled without meaning to and everybody just looked at me funny. All the sounds I could make was laughing sounds, occasional whines and grunts.

My eyes were glued to the monitor as Light realised it was a blank.

"A-A blank?" He asked, shaking. He keeped his eyes on the gun.

"Thank-god." Mr Yagami sighed, leaning back in the drivers seat.

"Thank god?" Light said, staring at his father." What do you mean Dad?"

" Forgive me you two...It was the only way to end the confinement... Please understand that I only did this because I truly believed that you weren't Kira."

I mentally frowned. _Poor man, if he actually knew..._ Behind me, Ouventure sighed.

"** Humans are pathetic.**" He grumbled."** They lie to eachother and fight eachother. Scum of the food chain...**"

I pulled my mind back to the screen. " Did you see that Ryuzaki?" Mr Yagami asked, directing the question towards L. " I did as you said and I am still alive."

" Yes, Brilliant acting." He said, as if he was having a normal conversation. " In that situation, if Amane was the second Kira, who can kill a person just by looking at their face, I think we can assume she would have killed you before you shot light-kun..."

Me and Matsuda exchanged glances. This was just a point scoring game between Light and L.

" And the same is true is light was Kira." He continued." The Kira I know would kill his own Father if need be... It's possible that Light-kun could've figured it out it was an act... But as promised, I will end the confinement. And also as promised, though Amane says they were tapes to send to an occult tv show, we do have various pieces of evidence connecting her to the second Kira. Until everything is cleared up, we will keep Amane under survelance."

"What?" She screached," Do you still suspect me?"

"You'll return to your normal life," Mr Yagami said.

L moved around in his chair." I will work it out so that you and I will be together Twenty-four hours a day, working on solving this case."

Light gasped." You got it, Ryuzaki! Let's catch Kira...Together!"

"Yes," L said." I'm pleased to be working with you." And then he turned the monitor off and faced me.

I smiled. " Are you seriously going with this?" I asked, giggling.

He raised an eyebrow, doing a half smile. " Why do you think that I'm doing this alone?"

* * *

><p>I was in hell. Not literally, but you get my drift. I didn't have anything against Blondes, some of my friends were blondes themselves, but Misa wasn't doing any favors for my impeading headache. All she did was talk, talk, talk. By the time all of us ( Team shackles ) were sitting down for cake and tea, I was already wondering where the ducktape was.<p>

I sat on the other side of the couch as Misa started to complain. " This isn't much of a date..."

" Why do I have to be chained to _her?_ I don't remember signing up for this!" I asked, pulling the chain.

" Because I made you do it and nobody else wanted to. And Misa, don't pay any attention to me." L said. Bastard. " By the way, are you eating that cake?"

" Oh can I have your cake?" I asked with the whiteboard. L made me us it again since he was tired of Misa asking what I was saying.

" Sweets are fattening, no thanks..."

" I find that if you use your head, you don't gain weight."

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?"

" No, just stating a point, last chance for cake!"

I giggled as I snatched the cake from under L's nose as they were still bickering.

"Hey? Who took the cake?..." His eyes traveled to me. I shrugged an looked at him with an ' I'm innocent' face.

He sighed and sat down. " Your not very into this, L " Light stated, me taking a bite of cake.

"Into it?...To be honest, I'm kinda depressed..."

"Depressed?" Light asked and I rolled my eyes.

" For the longest time I suspected you were Kira, and now I'm kinda depressed that you aren't. But I still think you are, thus the handcuffs. " He mumbled, dropping crumbs. " But Kira could control people's actions, suggesting that he could make me think that you were Kira. If you were being controlled by Kira and were killing people without knowing it, then you are nothing more than victims... It means that I have to start at the beginning from scratch, which is very frustrating..."

Light crossed his arms and I put them plate, which still had cake on it, down on the coffee table." Ryuzaki, with that line of thinking, with Misa and I being contolled we were Kiras..."

" Yes, I don't think there's any mistake." He said to Light and Misa." You're both Kiras.

_Here we go..._ I thought, as I knew what was coming.

" The way I see it" L said " When you two went into confinement, you were Kira. And then the killings stopped... Up until then, It makes sense that you were Kira, but after two weeks the killings continued, Based on that my thinking is that Kira's power can be passed from person to person."

"That's an interesting theory..." Light said " But if that's the case then catching Kira will be a tough job."

He nodded." And that is why I'm depressed...Why even bother...Trying so hard to go after him just puts us in danger, don't you agree? I thought I was going to die so many times already..."

"Ryuzaki..." Light said, standing up and I could feel myself sink back into the couch.

And then - BAM! - Light falcon punched L in the face, sending both of them flying. The coffee table went flying and I got cake in my face. _Come on!_ I thought_ I just washed it!_

Yeah, I know I said I'll try let the story line flow, but I couldn't let a free punch go amiss. I jumped out of the chair, and Misa went along too, and I kicked him where the sun don't shine. He collapsed and Misa violently pulled my hair back. Oh no she didn't.

I grabbed her t-shirt and kneed her. She didn't let go of my hair though. She screamed bloody murder as I smashed cake into _her__ face._ Ha. Eventually, I took Matsuda and Light just to pull her off me and L to get me away.

We weren't shackled together after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, Bloody hayfever! I hateithateithateit with a passion!<strong>

**Askmeaskyou!**

**I feel like another riddle:**

**What has six faces But does not wear makeup. It also has twenty-**

**one eyes But cannot see?**

**Till next thyme! Tehe**

**Verdigurl**

**:( Ima bit sad now cauze I'm listening to a song which reminds me of my friend who died. :(**


	11. Chapter 11: Empty Crib of Peter Pan

**Hello from Happy-town!Today I had about 2.5 litres of cola so If anything in this chapter seems a bit... Off, don't worry, it'll only be temperary till... I don't know... All I know is dat I got the munchies...**

**God Dam hayfever!**

**Anyway, This chapter is basically a humor chapter... hopefully**

**I'm also watching Doctor Phil and its about a little girl who was murdered by her dad who murderdered Her then himself... Poor doll...poor baby...**

**Oh, then I just got a lovely letter from a Chick on youtube. My heart goes out to her and her friend.**

**And just a change note, This chapter is in L's perspective. Well, the first part is.**

***Drum roll* The Anwser to last Chapters riddle: A Dice! ( Or die, whatever floats your boat)**

**So Everybody gets Two points**

**Mangafreak666: That is your , I don't know what your **_**actual**_** name is...**

**shinigamiConnections: That is a Fingernail. Mine are black right now, but I'm sure they will change soon.**

**See? I can't stop tal- * Duck tape covers my mouth* Hnigh sieow. Dom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Empty Crib of Peter Pan.<strong>

**L's P.O.V**

I sat at the monitor at eleven in the morning, staring deeply at the pictures of the dead business men. It seems that Yotsuba's stock rate has been rising steadily while their opponents, Sekimaru and Aoi's stock rates have plummeted drastically. Light-kun had said that if an Adult had this power that He or She would use it for His or Her own benifit. This pattern would fit.

We figured out that Kira could kill in other ways than a heart attack. I was sure of it. All the facts pointed to it. But I had a feeling in my gut that something was missing on the case, so I decided to seek Jillian-Chan's opinion on the matter.

Jillan-Chan lived on the fourteenth floor, just above Ms Amane's floor. We had to seperate the two after the scuffle. Although, I couldn't blame Jillian-Chan for trying to beat her up, Misa was so annoying, I think she was getting on everyone's nerves.

* * *

><p>As I stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway, I could hear music blasting from the stereo she had installed. It was Heavy metal music, with orchestra sounds with it too. The music was very loud. Music lyrics could be heard from where I was standing, and her room was on the other side of the hallway.<p>

_"I am the voice of Never-Never-Land  
>The innocence, the dreams of every man<br>I am the empty crib of Peter Pan  
>A silent kite against the blue, blue sky,<br>Every chimney, every moonlit sight  
>I am the story that will read you real<br>Every memory that you hold dear"_

Behind me, Light-kun stepped out of the elevator, clutching his forehead.

"How the hell can she listen to music _this_ loud?" He asked, whincing at the lyrics ' _Follow the madness,Alice, you know once did.'_

We walked to her bedroom and knocked on the door. But, of course, we got no reply so I opened the door to see Jillian-Chan dancing around. I chuckled to myself, She was too cute right now.

She turned and shrieked, not that anyone could hear it since the music was loud, and turned the stereo down. " Sorry!" She mouthed, smiling," Was it too loud?"

Light-kun sighed." Just keep it down!"

She nodded as he left. " Aren't you going to follow him?"

I showed her my shackless hand. " Everybody decided it was a bit inhumane so, I had to let him go."

She giggled and my heart fluttered. _Does she find me funny?_ I wondered,_ What..._ And then I realised what was on her mind.

" Are you thinking," I asked, stepping closer," That I want to involve myself in an intamate, sexual situation with Light-kun?"

That did it for her. She literally collapsed in a fit of laughter, landing on scribbled music sheets. Actually, as I looked around the room, the only thing around here was music stuff.

" Are you a singer, Jillian-Chan?" I asked, stepping over a keyboard. She nodded, cleaning up the pile of papers. _I wonder what she sounds like...If it's anything like her laugh, she'll be an angel._

I sat down beside her, listening to her wierd music." Why do you not talk?" I asked, hoping it wasn't roo personal. She had probably gone through something traumatic.

She looked down at her hands. Bugger, it was. " I, uh, mean, you don't have to awnser that, if it's too personal..."

She smiled slightly as my heart was running at a hundered miles. " Well," She signed." I don't want to say. Anyway,-"

She turned towards me and a side smile appeared on her face. I could feel that feeling in my gut getting bigger. " Is there a reason your here? Or did you just want to spend time with me?"

I could feel my face go red. " Ugh, E-exscuse me" I managed to splutter out, before running out of her room. _Do I really? _ I asked myself, entering the elevator. _With her being in the Kira investigation, that means that she is always in danger...And this overwhelming feeling is new... I don't want her to die..._

* * *

><p><strong>Jillian's P.O.V<strong>

I watched L run out of my room. _Dammit_, I thought, standing up,_ Almost..._

Ouventure entered my bedroom as the CD on the stereo changed tracks. He never really said anything to me when he was here, but moreso just watching people's lives. I picked up the Life note and put it on my bedside table.

" Hey Ouventure, How come I'm getting bits of my voice back?" I asked in my mind.

He thought for a minuite." **Hmmm...Well, no that's not a good one...Think of it as a thawing object. It starts to thaw out as soon as it is taken out of a freezer, but there will always be that choice of water existing in the object."**

" So I'll get my voice back?"

He shook his head, sighing."** Well this is very hard to explain because I haven't seen it before...Maybe Ryuk has..."**

My head shot up. " You know Ryuk! Is he here? Is he attached to anybody?"

"** I think he might be floating around here somewhere...as for your other questions I have no idea. That guy has never been my cup of tea..."**

"OK THANKS!" I yelled out, running out of the room.

I found him on the roof, looking out into the forest of buildings. I called out his name and he turned to face me. I couldn't tell by his face whether he was suprised or not, but his voice sure was. -Ish.

" Y-You can see me?" He asked, pointing a finger.

"Yes. And I want you to send a message to your 'friend' who's in possesion of the Deathnote. I think you know who I'm talking about."

He chuckled. " Well well well..."

I smiled." Tell him I know who he is and that I know he is Kira. Tell him someone else wants to play his little game. Don't say my name though, and I'll give you a bag of apples."

He roared with laughter. " Alright." He said, throwing his head back." You're a scary little girl..."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

><p><strong>Dum da-da dum <strong>

**I'm just sooo happy!**

**The song I used is called Storytime by Nightwish. Go check it out!**

**Askmeaskyou:**

**You are standing on the top one of two solid metal pillars. They are both exactly one kilometer apart from each other and they both stand one kilometer high. There is absolutely nothing around these pillars, but you have one small twig, one small rock and an unlimited supply of rope. Using only the materials named, how can you get from the top of the pillar that you are on to the top of the other pillar?**

**Clue: Don't think too hard!**

**Thanks to all those who asked me questions, you had me going all day! Hope this one does the same!**

**Ta-ta! I have to go Christmas shopping now!**

**Blue Unicorn- DID YOU SPEAK TO THE WEASEL?**

**Charlie- No**

**Blue Unicorn- DID YOU SPEAK TO THE WEASEL?**

**Charlie- I said no**

**Blue Unicorn- FOOL! I AM THE WEASEL!**

**Pink Unicorn- Charlie, What have you done?**

**Charlie- OH COME ON! HOW COULD I HAVE POSSIBLY KNOWN THAT?**

**Pink Unicorn- CHARLIE!**

**Charlie- What?**

**Pink Unicorn- WE'RE NAKED! o3O**


	12. Chapter 12:Stupid Matsuda

**It's raining today.**

**I don't like the rain...**

**Uh, anyway congrats to the people who got the riddle right!**

**Thanks to all the new people enjoying my work! I gives me happiness to think that I'm making other people happy.**

**Disclaimer: Verdi-chan wishes that she could own deathnote. That doesn't mean she does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Stupid Matsuda<strong>

I could honestly say that, right now, after hearing the conversation between L and Matsuda, that Matsuda would be someone worthy of being the cringe master.

I shook my head as light called Misa.

" No good. It's turned off." He said as Misa's voice message played." Misa, it's me. Call me when you can, I'll leave my cellphone on."

"What should we do Ryuzaki?" Mr Yagami asked, leaning foreward. " It looks like Matsuda is there alone and from the sounds of the call, it seems someone was listening in."

"Though if Matsuda-san dies now, that will substantiate the suspicion against Yotsuba..." L muttered and I poked him, shaking my head in a 'no' motion.

"Anyway, any drastic actions right now would cause them to notice us. Let's wait and see for now."

"Yes, we have no choice..." Mr Yagami said, scratching his head. I shrugged_ Who knew Matsuda could be so dumb? I mean, even Barbie and Ken dolls could make better spies..._

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch in the background reading ' How To Kill A Mockingbird', when Light spoke up, pulling my attention away from the book.<p>

" It's Misa." He said, holding up his vibrating phone." Misa, It's me. Where's Matsuda?"

After a few seconds, He said." Misa just recieved a call from Matsuda." This had enough importance to make me get up off my ass and join them.

"Light!" I signed, tapping him on the shoulder. " Have Misa go to Matsuda. Maybe she can get him out of there. And Misa will do anything you tell her to. Your 'Her's' as she says."

He cringed on the last sentence." Hang on Misa, why do you think we should do that, Jillian?"

And so I told him why he should listen to me. _ Because I know the storyline, idiot! _I didn't say that sentence out loud, although I wanted to.

After my lecture, he relayed it back to Misa and then snapped shut his phone.

"Well, Jillian-Chan." L said, without moving his eyes from the monitor." Looks like you get more brownie points."

* * *

><p>I watched Light as he sweatdropped, watching the scene that unfolded on the screen.<p>

"Wow." I mouthed." That girl works fast."

L nodded." Yes. Misa-san is pretty good."

On the bottom of the left monitor, I saw Matsuda go into Misa's bathroom with her phone.

"Ryuzaki? Are you watching?" He asked.

"Yes."

" These eight were having a meeting to determine Kira's next victim. I heard it with my own ears. It's definatly them."

"Are you sure?" L asked." That would be amazing if they were true. But if you overheard them then they'll surely try to kill you."

"I figured," Matsuda said, shaking." Is there anything I can do?"

" Luckily, You're still alive, so there may be a way, but before that...You must die before you are killed."

Matsuda paused for a minuite." I...I see..."

"The question is how..." L muttered. I frowned inwardly. It seemed that L or Light or anybody for that matter was doing what they should've done in the manga. The only one who is, is Matsuda. Good Matsuda.

I raised my hand." Um, why don't Mogi and Mr Yagami stand under they balcony below with a matress and get Matsuda to balance on the balcony overhead and make it so it looks like he died of stupidity/suicide/drunkness?"

At first, most of them just raised their eyebrows. But as the time ticked on, nobody else had a better idea.

L sighed.  
>" It lookes like that is the best idea we have. Did you hear that Matsuda-san?"<p>

He nodded and then L shut his phone and got up. " Everybody, get ready! I'll explain more on the way."

Everybody nodded and I started to head for the door, but then L grabbed my shoulder. Again. " No Jillian-Chan. You'll stay here and watch over everything on the monitor."

My mouth literally dropped open._ How are he? It was my Idea!_

He saw my reaction. " I don't want to endanger you either." He whispered, so only I could hear it." I care very much for you."

I shook my head, letting him win this one." Fine. But the next time something big happens, I'm in. No buts.

_There was no way I was going to miss the part when they brought down Higuchi._

* * *

><p>Everything went off without a hitch. Matsuda landed on the matress safely, Abier pretended to be a dead body and I sat on the sidelines. Whoopie.<p>

I only talked to L when necessary, avoiding any private conversations with him. Of course, it didn't stop him trying. Too bad for him that I was a persistant platypus.

Light was also on edge lately too. I too pleasure in the fact that he knew that someone else knew his secret.

One day I'll confront him. I'll tell him everything.

One day.

But not today.

* * *

><p>I gave Misa an air high five as she entered the meeting room, with a recording of her and Higuchi in hand.<p>

Light was furious and L was, well, L. I guessed that by the way he was stiring his tea very, very slowly over the sound of Misa and Light fighting, that he was thinking hard.

"Dummy!" He yelled, holding her wrist," I told you to deny that. We agreed that you'd say that you were captured as the second Kira but that it was all a mistake!"

"B-But, Now we know that Higuchi is Kira, so we can catch him!"

I stood behind her." Well, Light. I think we could go through with this idea. We could set up a situation where Higuchi will panic and have to reveal his power! But we can discuss this tomorrow. For now, I think everybody would do good from having a sleep."

Misa nodded in agreement and everybody started to leave. " Light? Do you want to come to bed with me?"

"What are you talking about Misa?" He asked and I giggled.

" I know we're saving it till after you catch Kira. Dont be so shy Light!."

My giggle turned into a snort of laughter.

"Yeah, don't be so shy Light-kun." L said smugly, taking a sip of tea.

"I'm not!" Light yelled, leaving the room.

" Why are you answering so seriously Light-kun?" He yelled after him, but by that time, he was long gone.

He looked up at me as I came out of the fit of giggles." It's nice to see you be yourself, Jillian-Chan. You've been acting wierd these past couple of days. How about we have dinner? Just you and me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I smirked, hanging out the door. " You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It's not raining anymore!<strong>

**Askmeaskyou.**

**I'm sick of riddles. How was your day?**

**ta-ta! -Vg**


	13. Chapter 13:Rain

**Hi guys!**

**It's raining again, ever though apparently it's meant to be summer... that confuses me.**

**Just a heads up, I don't know when I'm going to next update 'cause tomorrow I'm going to my grandparents for a week where they don't have internet and after that it's my birthday on the fifteenth and then it's christmas so I probably won't find much alone time.**

**So anywho, I'm going to leave you guys with a chapter that I hope most of you will find...enjoyable. Hopefully. :)**

**Taylor swift count: 104 days!**

**Disclaimer.:**

**BB: ...**

**Vg: PLEASE!**

**BB: No.**

**Vg:awww...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Rain<strong>

By the time the police were gonna haul Higuchi off to a nice cold cell, he dropped dead, as expected. It wasn't like I had any choice in what would happen to him. To be honest, I thought he deserved what he had gotten, even if I was by Light's doing.

Everybody freaked the hell out when they saw Remn. In the corner of my eye, I could see Ouventure pointing at Remn and just laughing the hell out loud at her. She didn't like it but stayed silent.

And then once everybody had done what they all had to, we all went back to headquaters and wrapped our heads around what just happened.

I know this is just an anime and it's not the same when someone dies in this world, but I still had that sick feeling in my stomach, the same one the night I was in the basement. So in the end, I just went to bed.

* * *

><p>When I woke, I had this sudden urge to go shopping. I don't know what the fudge came over me but right now, I found myself walking to Misa's room. Her of all people. I knocked on the door and waited.<p>

She opened the door." Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

I scratched the back of my head and held up the whiteboard." I know this sounds wierd, but would it be ok if you come shopping with me?"

Her 'Wtf' face came on." Is there any catches?"

I shook my head.

" Ok! Let's go!" She said, taking my hand.

_Wait,ok? Is that it? This girl was trying to rip my hair out?_ I sighed and grabbed my coat, walking with Misa out into the rain.

What the hell have I done?

* * *

><p>" What about <em>this?<em>" She asked, walking over to the lingere section and holding up a pair of hot pink g-strings. I shrugged.

" Light will think you hot in whatever you wear." Might as well tell her what she wants to hear.

She picked up ones that had strawberries on the bra and she pulled out a cup size that was a bit big for her. My eyebrow raised.

"Silly, I wasn't talking about Light."

"What?" I could feel myself go red.

" Don't play dumb with me," She smiled, wagging a finger," I can see the way Ryuzaki looks at you. I think it's actually sweet."

I facepalmed. This is not happening. What's worse was that this conversation was in a public place.

She nodded." I can tell by your reaction that we are _definatly_ getting this pair."

I groaned. All I really wanted was to get a new capo for my guitar...not underwear...

* * *

><p>By the time we arrived back at headquaters,it was nighttime and it was still pouring down. Funny. I had once asked my father why does it rain. His reply was, "God's taking a piss." So every time it rained up till I was either 7-8 I would have a shower immediatly after going out into the rain.<p>

That bra and underwear was the only thing that I did get. Not that I wanted to. The only reason it came home with me was because Misa went as far as buying it for me.

"Here!" She said, stuffing the bag into my arms and running away once we got out of the elevator." Have fun!"

I watched her run up the stairs, out of my line of vision. Rolling my shoulders, I looked around. Were was L? Where was anyone for that matter? The only person here was me. It seemed very quiet. I could hear the rain pound heavy on the roof.

_Maybe He's up there..._I wondered, putting the bag on my bed and walking up onto the roof.

* * *

><p>All I saw was rain. It was a very heavy type of rain, but the longer I stared out the more I could see a figure in the rain. L.<p>

I sighed. He was going to catch his death out there in just a t-shirt and jeans. I Held my hood over my head and ran out into the rain.

He didn't take notice of me. He just stared out into the clouds." Can you hear them? The bells?"

I looked around. No, all I heard was the rain. " No, L come back inside!"

" The bells have been annoying me all day...Can't you hear them?"

I pulled on his t-shirt." L, don't be stupid. Come back inside."

He turned to me with lifeless eyes and then they widened, realising who I was." Jillian-chan? Can't you hear them?...They are very noisy..."

I shook my head, sighing. He probably wasn't going to listen to me " I give up..."

I turned around and headed back the way I came. I nearly bumped into Light." You deal with him," I signed, passing him down the stairs.

My habit was coming back to me. I really needed a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>L's P.O.V<strong>

Was that Jillian-Chan?

She looked sad.

She couldn't hear the bells.

I wish she could.

They were beautiful, like _her._

I kept thinking of her, even as I dried Light-san's feet.

He grabbed the towel off me. " Go after her Ryuzaki," He said, looking down at me." She cares about you."

I nodded, leaving him be.

She's changing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jillian's P.O.V<strong>

I let the hot water run over my naked body, slipping down to my feet.

I breathed out silently.

I washed my hair and soaped myself. After that I just stood there.

"I shouldn't waste water." I mouthed, turning off the tap.

I don't know what to think anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>L's P.O.V<strong>

I opened her bedroom door and entered. The room didn't have the lights on, so all the light that came through was the light underneath the bathroom door.

I didn't really think. I just opened the door and then, felt my nose bleed and my pants became uncomfortable.

Should've thought it through.

* * *

><p><strong>Jillian's P.O.V<strong>

All I did was turn off the tap and then the next thing I knew, the door opened and in walked in L as I was getting out of the shower. Butt naked.

I shrieked and grabbed the towel as he gagged and smiled, blood dripping. L ran out quickly and I gave chase and threw the T.v remote at missed and landed on the wall in the hallway.

I slamed the door shut and bolted it.

...

...

...

...

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>L's P.O.V ( 2 hours later)<strong>

After a long time of sitting in my room and doing nothing except think about what happened, I decided to apologise to her.

When I got to the door of her room, I reached for the doorhandle and then stopped. I tried to breathe as images came into my mind. Jillian-chan up a tree. Throwing whiteboards. Her getting out of the shower, her beautiful, red hair flowing down her chest, covering her bre-

I gulped. Enough.

I quietly knocked and poked my head through the door. The lights were off and only the sound of her stereo on a low frequency could be heard. The song changed to Taylor swift's song 'mine' , as I quietly closed the door behind me. The sleeping form of Jillian-chan lay on the bed as the song drifted into the chorus.

She lay on her back, the bedsheet reaching her elbows. She wore a purple tanktop. I brushed her hair away fom her face.

_I shouldn't be here,_ I thought._ But she looks so lonely..._

I looked out the window and decided that one night alone with her wouldn't hurt me. Slowly, I walked to the other side of the bed and hopped under the sheets. I moved close to her, so that I could feel her breath on my skin, her head on my chest. I smiled, smelling her hair.

_"...You are the best thing thats ever been mine..."_

And that was true. She was.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaah! I've literaly been wanting to write this for weeks now. So,so cute in my mind.<strong>

**Askmeaskyou.**

**I'm quite sad that nobody awnsered my question to how was your day.:(**

**But that's ok!**

**Umm... What's the best thing that's ever been yours?**

**Alrighty, have to go pack now.**

**TTFN!-Verdigurl**


	14. Chapter 14: Zero

***sigh***

**Sorry if this update is a bit late, I was in the middle of writing this yesterday when half of the north islands power went BOOM and I was really sad, begging the computer to come back on...**

**I've also randomly clicked on to Naruto the abridged series.**

**Kabuto: You can't even master the rasengan.**

**Naruto: I don't need the rasengan! Go Clucky!**

**Clucky: *Giant chicken appears* COCKA-MOTHERF*****-COO!**

**Kabuto: Ah shit**

**Me: :3 Bwahahahaha!**

**Sigh, lets just get on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

When I woke up the next morning after that rather...embarressing incident, it was still raining outside, the morning frost on the windows was proof on how cold it was. My bed was warm all over and I was happy to stay here, but I had to get up sometime.

I sighed. It was definatly a cold morning.

L held up the deathnote." This page of the murder notebook has been ripped out. If you write someones name on a piece thats been removed, will it kill the person?

"Who knows? I've never used it that way, so I wouldn't know." Remn said glumly, eyeing me. Crap. I hope Ouventure had kept out of Remn and Ryuk's sights. I didn't want to get caught out.

"Then why do shinigami like apples?" He asked as Light entered the room. I waved." 'lo Light!"

"Hello Jillian, did you slee-"

"That was fast Yagami-kun." L said, interupting. He gave me a look that said,' what the hell are you doing?' " You're free now, yet you hardly leave...Misa-san comes and you just talk to her briefly in the lobby...You can go outside and have a love life, you know?"

Light shrugged." The Kira case hasn't been solved yet. I'm in no mood for love at the moment."

"What about you, Jillian-chan?" L asked, adressing me as he bit the head off a bear cookie." The Kira case is no place for a woman of your age to be. I've heard your music. You could easily make hundereds of dollars just by doing that. Why are you still here?"

What? What the Fuck?

I bit my lip." My reasons for staying are my own alone." I said through my teeth." I'm here till the end."

* * *

><p>Personally, I didn't like the way L was treating me now.<p>

Short, curt awnsers.

No eye contact.

In short, he was being a douche for the past day and a half.

Wow.

Karma's a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Police chief Yagami ran to the desk, all in an utter chaos." What's going on? Criminals are being killed again!"

"All at once..."

"Sixteen just last night. All the people were shown on T.v after Higuchi's death."

I bit the inside of my cheek, guessing that Misa had already obtained the eyes again.

"So as we suspected, Higuchi wasn't Kira..."

"No, it's accurate that Higuchi was the one who was killing the criminals up to the time he was caught..."

"So then another Kira has appeared..."

"...Agh Why?" Matsuda bashed his hands against his head.

I folded my arms, coughing." It's probably Misa whose doing this." I mouthed, earning looks of horror.

"What?" Light turned to me." Do you suspect Misa too?"

I shrugged." Think about it Light. Just days after she was released from here, Kira begins to kill again. At the same time, we discover the existance of the deathnote and a shinigami. Who's to say that there is only _one _shinigami or notebook in play?"

Everybody froze and I could see the gears in Lights brain ticking, making connections, puting pieces of a puzzle together.

I was a Nemo.

He thought he was a Vitam.

It seemed that now he knew who the third player was, when L said." That's a very bold statement to make. Are you sure?"

"Jillian, Ryuzaki, we need to forget Amane." Said Mr Yagami." Those who use the notebook die unless they keep writing names in it. Amane's innocence was proven on that!"

I shook my head." Kira could've made that rule up to ensure his or hers own safety."

Aizawa snorted." Your too obsessed with Ryuzaki's theory. You need to let it go."

L interviened." Well, if theres another notebook that someone is using, I'll definatly catch them."

Mr Yagami put his hands on his hips. " B-But we're talking about a notebook that kills a person if their name is written into this. If all this new Kira does is kill criminals, It won't be easy to catch him as easily as it was with Higuchi..."

"Your right..." Matsuda whined, his hand cupping his face.

" We know how the killing is done now. If we find someone suspisious, we apprehend them and thouroughly examine whether or not they have a notebook."

Light waved his hand." But Ryuzaki, This murder notebook... I believe this is real, but even if we catch this person writing names into it, will we be able to punish them as a serial killer?"

L picked up another packet of bears. " Not unless the the murder notebook's effectiveness is proved. But that is meaningless to me. Once the case is solved, I'll let the court system worry about that."

" Wait!" Interupted Matsuda." Of course you could punish them without testing the notebook."

"Matsuda... for that we'd have to introduce the notebook as evidence in the court."

"Well...I mean...I'm not talking about that... The person is writing names down knowing it will kill people! If we don't want the existance of the notebook revieled to the public, then the suspect will be exicuted in silence."

Aizawa sighed." That's a harsh conclusion but I bet that's what our superiors would demand."

L made the cookie bears face eachother. " If he acknowledges the killings he's done with the notebook, He'll get the death penalty or at least life in prison. If he doesn't acknowledge it, then maybe we force him to write his own name into the notebook.

Well that's something to worry about once we catch him. No point about thinking about it now." He bit the head off. He acted different, like he knew something.

My eyes turned to Remn, who was rapidly looking back and forth from L to light.

" I don't care what country " L said." Lets contact them. There shouldn't be a problem if we're upfront about it. We'll have them use the notebook in an exicution."

The room went scilent for a minuite before all hell broke loose." YOU MEAN TO TEST IT?"

" No way! We don't need to do that! The power of the notebook is clearly real!" Aizawa yelled and Matsuda agreed.

" Yeah, Who's going to write the name down? Once you start writing names, you have to continuiously write names in every thriteen days or you'll die!"

" We'll have a criminal scedualed for exicution within 13 days writen their names down. Be that is the person lives past 13 days then his death sentence will be commuted...Waitari, contact the leader of a country who would do this."

"Ryuzaki!"

"Wait!, This is crazy!"

Aizawa placed a ahnd on the desk infront of L." What does this accomplish?"

"Obviously to test whether the murder notebook works."

_Wait. _

_Deathnote._

_L. _

_Murder._

_Exicution._

And then I thought _oh shit._

_Where the hell did I put the lifenote?_

I heard a crash on the monitor and L stood up in his chair, touching the screen." What's wrong Waitari?" L asked, his voice becoming shaky." Waitari?"

And then the screens overhead lit up with the words: **All Data Deleted**

Light looked over L's shoulder." All data deleted? What's going on?"

_Why? Why the hell can't I remember?_

" I told Waitari that if something should ever happen to him, he should erase all the data he can. And to set his system up to erase all data automatically after a certain amount of time." He said solemly, looking around at everybody.

_Shit. It's on the bedside table._

"Where's the shinigami?" He yelled.

"Oh yeah, where did it g-"

I breathed in slowly and closed my eyes, preparing myself. " Everybody, the shiniga-"

I heard his voice cut off and in came Mr Yagami's, wavering." What's wrong Ryuzaki?"

My hands instinctivly came up over my mouth as I heard the thud. I wondered to myself what was harder, stopping myself from shrieking or restraining myself from jumping Light and strangling him, screaming bloody murder.

I openedmy eyes to see Light holding L in his arms. " Ryuzaki?"

L's lifeless eyes looked up at him and my bottom lip began to quiver under my hand.

And then everybody screamed.

I wished I hadn't opened my eyes.

* * *

><p>I rode in the ambulance with Mr Yagami to the hospital. I didn't bother to stop myself from crying when it was just Mr Yagami, me and <em>him<em> in the same room alone.

And I didn't shrug away when he put an arm around me.

He's a nice person.

I'm glad he dies in ignorence.

* * *

><p><strong>January 10th 2005<strong>

Mary Kentwood, the second Kentwood daughter dies in a motorcycle accident in Colorado, U.S.A

**April 7th 2005**

With his family at his side, Thierry Morello succumbs to liver cancer in a hospital in Paris, France.

Mary Kentwood and Thierry Morello, along with their alter egos Wedy and Aiber, are vanquised into the darkness.

**April 10th 2005**

Yotsuba groub employees Takeshi Ooi, Masahiko Kida, Suguru Shimuru, Eiichi Takeshi, Reiji Namikawa and Shingo Mido die all of heart attacks.

Along with the information on Higuchi and the death meetings these employees were conducting. L reveals to only the top police brass that the killings were done by Kira. But with rumors swirling, Yotsuba stocks plummeted.

**May 1st 2005**

L requests that all police and media refrain from making suspected criminals faces public.

Within two weeks this is put into effect almost world wide.

Soon after, information on criminals begins to flood the internet.

Within a month, as if somekind of request to Kira, the internet is inundated with names and pictures of people.

Light Yagami continues to brilliantly play the roles of both Kira and L.

**March 5th 2009**

A young man calling himself Near, accompanied by the director of the FBI, meets with the president of the United States and presents evidence on the Kira case that he has been collecting over the past three years.

**March 12th 2009**

The United States of America creates a new investigation team independant of L to go after Kira. The SPK ( Special provision for Kira) is founded and composed of FBI and CIA agents along with Near.

**April 2009**

Light Yagami, age 23, enters the National Police Agency and is assigned to the Intelligence and Information Bureau.

**Summer 2009**

Kira's judgement starts to gain momentum.

The world's reaction to Kira is divided among those scream in fear and those who cheer him on. More and More, the latter are emerging.

And finally, not only do many publicly proclaim that 'Kira is Justice!'...

...But some countries even express their acceptance of Kira.

The world continues towards a dark era, where Kira is law.

* * *

><p>Now stop.<p>

Breathe.

Regain your bearings.

Only in their dreams, can man ever be truly free,'Twas always thus, and thus will always be.

So close your eyes and take a step towards the darkness, blissfully unaware of what lurks in the shadows.

Because the majority of the time, the things that you find in that darkness, is not always what you would want it to be.

Now open them.

Because the race to the finish begins now.

* * *

><p><strong>*Bows* Apologise since this is late. My bad.<strong>

**ASKMEASKYOU.**

**I can't remember the last questions...so I'll just write something down...**

**Whose that pokemon?**

**Adios!**

**Verdigurl**

**and maybe Clucky. :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Unexpected

**Hello My lovely people from around the world!**

***Sigh * My birthday occurred yesterday and I still don't feel any older. Weird huh? Uhuh... Anyways, Here's a new chappie!**

**Near: Why am I here?**

**Vg: I want cha to do the disclaimer today!**

**Near: Verdigurl doesn't own Deathnote.**

**Vg: 0.o Oh come on! That was with no emotion!**

**Near: But I still did it, correct?**

**Vg: * Sigh* Yes, yes Near...You did...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:Unexpected<strong>

I didn't count how many days had passed since L's death. I didn't care that the world passed by without a care, as if nothing had happened. All I ever cared about was that if I could see this anime out till the end, there might be a small chance that I can get back home, like last time. Except this time, I was on the other side of the fence, blindly running into trouble.

* * *

><p>I was with Mr Yagami in the NPA discussing the disapearence of the director when a big build man in his late fourties with a big nose entered the room. And I thought Mogi was tall.<p>

His faded hair shined in the light of the fluro lightbulb above as he held up a badge. " I'm FBI agent John Mcenroe, but obviously, that is a fake name."

"What?" Mr Yagami stepped closer to the man.

He looked at me." Who is she?" He asked and my eyebrow twitched. _Hello? I'm standing right infront of you?_

"This is Jillian. She's with me."

"She goes."

"She stays." Mr Yagami retorted." The director is absent at the moment. We'll listen to what you have to say, if that's acceptable."

"Guess that will have to do..." He muttered, putting his badge in his coat." Let me get straight to the point. We cannot trust the Japanese police force."

Shadows swept over his face as his head lowered." In order to solve the Kira case, we want you to hand over the notebook to America."

"So it was the FBI!" Mr Yagami yelled, pulling the collor of John Mcenroes shirt." Where's the director?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb!"

I sighed and interviened, pulling the two men apart of their vicegrips on eachother. Yagami straightened up." What I mean to say is that the director is being held at ransom for the notebook."

"Think this through, Why would we do that to the director?" John asked as I began to scribble something down.

"Then how do you know about the deathnote?" Yagami retorted." And the timing of it all, how can it be a coincidence?"

"So the notebook does exist..." John muttered.

Both of them stared eachother down. I sighed. _Such childish antics. And both of them are older that MY parents?_

Yagami finally broke it off and spoke." I can't give you the notebook. Especially if you _aren't _ the kidnappers."

Then suddenly, Johns phone rang, Mr yagami and I exchanged glances.

He excused himself and left the room.

" You may be from the FBI, but I don't tollerate sneaky behavior!" Mr Yagami called after him.

He then turned to me quickly." Jillian, I need to know what your thinking. You and Light are probably the smartest out of all of us. Should we hand it over?"

I shook my head. If they didn't hand it over in the Manga, they weren't getting it now.

Mr Mcenroe stepped back into the room, closing the door. " Apologise, As a FBI agent, I cannot turn off my phone and it was an emergency so..."

He looked at Yagami and then spoke again. " Mr Yagami... I understand the situation now. What is most important is the directors you can't just hand over the notebook to these criminals. Allow us to assist you. How about we save talking about Kira and the notebook for after we've rescued the director?"

He thought for a second." If you can help, then I think it's best. But I will have to talk over this with L. As you know, his headquaters is here."

John nodded and we all stepped out into the hallway, taking our different paths. As John turned to go, I tapped his shoulder and handed him the sealed envelope. His face became shocked as I walked away.

I think I won that one.

* * *

><p>Later that night as Yagami and I discussed the FBI agent's proposal, Misa poked her head through the door, wearing a nightgown that wasn't even fit to be called one. She put a finger on her lip, making nosebleeds occur everywhere. " Light, I'm going to be a good girl and go to bed alone tonight, okay?"<p>

**Then I'll stay up an watch what's going on... **Ryuk said.

**Me too** Ouventure stated, lying on the stairs. **It seems that the second hand had been dealt in the kidnappers hand of cards...**

"Yeah goodnight." Light said flatly, not even looking at her.

Matsuda opened his mouth, apparently not thinking about what he was saying. " I wonder what Jillian looks like wi-"

I didn't let him finish that sentence as I shoved a piece of pizza down his gob.

Then, out of the blue, Mr Yagami's phone rang and his face went pale. " It's the kidnappers!"

Everybody got into position, putting headphones on. The voice which spoke was a mans, which was undoubtedly Mello. "Mr Deputy Director. About the trade of the notebook for the director...It's been canceled."

"What?" Mr Yagami yelled.

"Takamura is dead. But what has been cancelled is the director's part in it. Now, the notebook will be traded for Sayu Yagami."

Well, shit.

* * *

><p><strong>John Mcenroe's P. O.V <strong>

As I entered back into the headquaters, I wondered what the hell. That girl knew something...

" What's wrong Mr Conners?" Near asked, playing with some action figure.

I held out the parchment of paper." The second person that was there, Jillian, gave me an envelope. An envelope specifically addressed to _you."_

His eyes stared at the envelope as he twirled his hair. He held out his hand." Give it to me."

Near took it off me and ripped it open. His lips curved into a smile. " Well," He said, giving it back to me." It seems she knows more that everybody else."

_Near,_

_Grow some balls. If you're going to spy on someone, do it yourself._

_-J_

**Yays! I'm drinking Pom, which is pomegranete juice, which is REALLY EXPENSIVE, but it tastes gud. :)**

**mangaFreak666: I knew of my psychic powers! Tehe, no, It was a random guess.**

**Shinigamiconnections/stalker-chan 3: Good to have you back hun. Tehehe. Stalker. Anywho, No, Today isn't a fine day. Infact it has been raining for the past week. Which is weird, since it's meant to be summer. Oh well. :(**

**Askmeaskyou**

**Which came first, the chicken or the egg?**

**TTFN!**

**-VG and clucky- from Naruto abridged**


	16. Chapter 16: Enter

**I know.**

**Ima bad person for not updating quickly as I usually do.**

**You can blame it on me for watching all the seasons of House in one day.**

**:P**

**Anyways...My next exscuse for not updating in a couple of days is that I've got an internship at the hosptial with a dietition! :)**

**Eva: Hiya**

**Vg:Why are you here? I didn't say you could come out...**

**L: I let her out of the locked closet.**

…**.**

**Eva and Vg: 0.o HOLY SHIT ON A STICK! YOUR ALIVE!  
><strong>

**L: Vg doesn't own Deathnote or a life, for that matter.**

**Vg: :( Hey!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Enter<strong>

It was sooner, rather than later when the white-headed boy wonder, Near popped into the Kira scene. I smiled. I had missed the sheep and I hadn't seen him at wammys either ( Presumably, he probably was in his room the whole time.

Straight off the bat, he knew Light was the second L. And, of course, he suspected Light as Kira. I would expect no less from a person who I had once called ' little brother'.

And then there was the case of Mello and the notebook of death!...Tehe...Peaches... Um, We had already gotten Sayu back from the gangstas, but it came at a cost.

The problem was how to make sure the notebook was safe in _his_ hands and that it would get back to that shinigami who wanted it so bad. I knew I could trust Mello not to do anything stupid with it, but I couldn't guarentee my saftey from the notebook.

I sighed. If This was ever a fanfiction, the chick who wrote this was being a bitch. **( Vg: Hey!)**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd persons perspective.<strong>

As Near heard L switch off the telephone connection between them, he sighed, thinking.

Linder and Lester exchanged looks before deciding to talk to the boy, who looked several years younger than them both.

Lester spoke first." Near, I think it's time you tell us your thoughts on the Kira case."

"The new L is too foolish." He said flatly, making the toy plane go swish." This new L knew than every mafia member in the united states was going to die on November 10th because Kira contacted them and told them so...What a joke...

…...He doesn't want to tell us why he believed the information kira gave them. But everybody at the headquaters was convinced by it...Kira knew the japanese task force had the notebook, But from the death of certain gangstas, Kira figured out that the note had fallen into enemy hands. And in order to get the notebook back, he offered to help them...and they suceeded."

He twired his hair." I think that Kira is somewhere in the taskforce."

Linder shuddered." Really?"

"Mhh, yes. If they were in the task force, then..." He muttered, pulling off a toy's head." The new L is Kira."

"T-that can't be..." Lester stuttered." Are you serious Near?"

"Yes. But about only...seven percent. And then there is the problem concerning the female called Jillian that wrote the letter to me. I went through all the police records in japan, and nobody had that name."

" Could just be an alias?"

" Yes, but when I had the criminal artist make out her physical description, I recognised her. She accompanied a boy named Alec to Wammys a few christmases ago. They were both working under L. But my suspicions about him were true, that he was L."

" Alright, so what do we do?"

He stood up." We do nothing."

"W-What?"

"Well, we do not know her present location and we cannot guarentee that she is still with the JTF. All we can do is wait for now."

* * *

><p><strong>*MAJOR * TIME * SKIP*<strong>

**Jillian's P.O.V**

I sat on the couch with Matsuda and the others while watching Mogi talk to Mello on the phone. I gritted my teeth. He hadn't even bothered to cover up his voice.

" I want you to tell me if your coming right now or not. I can't let you hang up and think about it since you could come up with a plan with the people around you. Stay on the line with me at all times. The only time you can turn off your cellphone is when you get on your airoplane. I'll call you when you land."

He hung up the phone.

***Next time skip of ultra oober coolness! ***

Spring had turned into summer and I had decided, due to the fact that I lacked my usual intake of uv-rays, that I would go for a walk and re-aqquaint myself with Japan again.

I had never gone on an o.e before I had gotten myself in this world, because, one- I just finished my bachelor degree and two- me and mam were poor as shit and never could afford much.

The sights of high rise buildings and obnoxious passerbys brought a smile to my face, strangely enough. I would rather be out here than to be in a room 24/7.

As the green man above appeared, I walked across the street along with everybody else, into an oncoming crowd. I weaved my way through the heard of oncoming people gracefully, in a way that L would be proud of, even if I only hit one person.

I made it to the other side and sat down on a nearby park bench. I sighed and leaned foreward, rubbing my eyes. And then, something caught my eye.

A small, back wallet lay on the bench beside me, with no-one claiming it. So, being the nosy person, I lifted it up and checked its contents. Inside were cards of all sorts, but I didn't think to look at them, they weren't mine.

A piece of white paper fluttered out and landed on my lap.

In Japanese, it said:

"_If found, please return to :_

_Kyoto-fu,_

_Kyoto-Shi,_

_Sakyo-Yoshidashinmachi. "_

I breathed out slowly, taking a peek at my watch. Light would be expecting me back soon, I thought. But hey! I don't give a shit about the guy! Let's take a detour!

* * *

><p>Stupidly, I took the detour. Smart my ass.<p>

My feet hurt.

I was getting tired.

It was nearly dark.

And all these friggen house numbers looked the same.

All of this was annoying me to the point where I was starting to complain out loud. I sighed, taking another look at the paper, and then looking at the street sign. Oh god.

This guy's house was up a friggen hill.

I groaned and stomped my feet. Who in their right mind would live on a hill?

Netherless Me, the groaning ginger, hiked up the hill till I reached the house. I made my waqy to the door and knocked loudly, while fiddling with my hair.

And then the door was opened by a guy who was dark, tall and had unmistakable glasses. His face was confused, but then quickly returned composure.

Crap. It was Mikami.

He pushed his rims upwards."Yes? Who are you? What do you want?"

I blinked and thrusted the wallet at his chest. And then quicker than in the time you could snap you fingers, I ran away, down the hill and across the street. Without looking. Smart me.

It was just plain luck that I jumped at the last minute _while_ the drive slamed on the brakes, causing me to roll over the top of the car bonnet. Then the guy sighed." Holy cr-, are you Jillian?"

I sighed, raising an eyebrow. " Yeah. What'sit to ya?"

"Near would like to speak with you."

**Kiss Kiss :)**

**Ta to all those who reviewed, alerted and faved!**

**ASKMEASKYOU!**

**Today, I'm filling in for the next three days so... THREE QUESTIONS! **

**Eva: ZOMG WAFFLES!**

**VG: I know, right?**

**Q1: Is it okay for guys to wear pink?**

**Q2: What was you first concert?**

**Q3: You can draw me, fire me or fill me in. What am I? **

**KK**

**TTFN!**

**Vg and charlie the unicorn**


	17. Chapter 17: Standstill

**Hello again my minions, er, I mean my lovely readers!**

**You thought I was dead, didn't you?**

**Well, for a minute, I fooled myself too.**

**But between schoolwork and making my hetalia cosplay, I'll hopefully finish this darn story! -_- *Sigh* All I have to do is type it out now...**

**S'ok thought, only two more chapters left! Holy Fudge!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Standstill<strong>

* * *

><p>I picked myself up off the pavement and brushed the flakes of dirt away. My eyes quickly examined the black haired man who stood in front of me. I was pretty sure it was Giovanni. Maybe it was the glasses that gave him away...<p>

"Why would he want to see me?" I signed cautiously. This man was an FBI agent. Since he was connected to Near, I would have to pick my words carefully.

He bit the inside of his lip and then looked straight at me, smiling sheepishly. " Uh, sorry, but I can't understand sign language." He chuckled, scratching his head.

I facepalmed. Scratch that last thought. Looks like I'll only have to be cautious about my words around Near. Ouventure finally stopped laughing ( I don't find how me nearly being run over is funny) and spoke. " It seems this Near wants to squeeze you like a lemon for information. What'cha gonna do now, Red?"

My eyebrows knotted. I _hated _that name.

Giovanni held out a pair of glasses and as I entered the car, I put the snazzy pair on. My vision went black. This must be a blindfold, I thought, feeling the car come to life. Giovanni's probably gonna drive in a circle for a few hours then.

" We will go straight to the headquarters. Please, strap in."

* * *

><p>When we arrived there, I was immediately thrown into a windowless room, which held no furniture. The flickering neon lightbulb above was the only light I had.<p>

But eventually, it died out and I was plunged into a dark, dark room. I hate to admit it, but it was quite frightening. All I had with me that I took was half a chocolate bar and my lifenote. Good job, detective Drew...

Ouventure didn't talk to me once. He just sat on the other side, mumbling in a wierd language. He was crouched and stared at the ground. It didn't take me long to realise that he was ignoring me. Sad, huh?

Like they all did, he left too.

And then I was alone, and for the first time in a while, I felt utterly hopeless.

* * *

><p>I went through phases when I was trapped in that dark room. I didn't know how long I had been kept there, but I was shitting myself scared at times.<p>

At first came the anger and frustration. I banged my fists and knees and legs on the walls until bruises started to appear.

Then came the exhaustion. My legs collapsed and a wave of sadness hit me. I didn't like to show people my tears. Call me stubborn, but it was just the way I was brought up. They just came unexpectedly.

I started to think of Matt.

And Mam.

And L.

And Death.

It all just made me scared, which in the end of any horrible situation, will come.

* * *

><p>Sleeping was the main thing I did. Until the door cracked open and streams of sunlight flickered through, tiny specks of dust floating in the air.<p>

And there the bugger stood, his pale hand resting on the doorknob. " Hello Ms Jillian. You don't look to well, are you ok?"

I snorted. " You can talk sheep. It's what, like Twelve pm, and you're here in your pyjamas. Nice."

He looked down at his attire and for a second, smiled. " Well, it is three am. I didn't think you'd be awake with all the sleeping you have been doing."

"Why are you here?" I asked, sitting up. There had to be a reason.

He walked over and sat down, which I found a bit strange. He was never one for human contact.

Near tucked up his legs. " I guess I wanted someone to talk to."

"Really now?"

" Yes. I figured that if you were good enough for L to treat you as his equal, you're good enough for me. So what did you do to convince him?"

"Threw my shoe at his head."

" The truth, Jillian."

" 'tis a true story."

" When are you going to tell the truth about anything?" He asked, all up in my face. I wonder if he had heard of a personal bubble before.

" Do you really want the truth? Or just another lie that fits perfectly in your case of Kira like another one of your puzzle pieces? Because either way, the truth will always come out."

And that was the honest truth.

* * *

><p><strong><span>January 29th 2010<span>**

Near had decided that it would be best if I accompanied him along to the warehouse. He even had the same L mask as last time. When I saw it this time however, I couldn't control myself. I literally cracked up , laughing out loud with my hand covering my mouth.

That earned me a few strange looks, but I was use to it by now. And I had made a point to stay as far away from Halle as I could. For some reason, she still didn't like me, even after her memory got wiped of me kicking her face.

And so we waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Did I tell you how much I hated waiting? I think I did.

I stood there for a while, until my legs grew sore and I plonked my ass on the floor next to Near, which got me even more stares.

" What?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. " You're very welcome to sit down too. I'm not the boss."

Gio groaned and I scratched my nose as Ouventure bounced up and down, deciding to talk to me again. I guess this was the moment he had been waiting for. Hell, everybody was, Characters, readers and the author alike.

" Eeeevvvvaaa~! They're here!" He yelled, his voice jumping up and down as he did. He pointed to the lone door that stood in the wall.

Slowly, I pulled the L mask over Nears face as the sound of car engines turned off. And then the doors opened, the muffled voices turning clearer. Their faces turned in shock as they recognised my red curls. If only I had a camera.

"J-Jillian-Chan? Y-You're alive?" Matsuda said, barely able to say even that.

Wait, what. I was dead? " Er, I sitting infront of you, ain't I?"

"But they said you died when you got hit by that car!"

My eyes diverted to the white haired lifeform. " Near. I'm ashamed with you." I sighed, standing up." I expected something at least a little more creative!"

He shrugged." Wasn't too far from the truth."

" Except for the part where the car missed me, thank-you very much~"

Light waved his hand." Enough, enough." He pointed to Near." Are you Near?" He asked, frustration hinted in his tone.

Near nodded." I am he."

" Why do you have a mask on?" Aizawa asked, who was less cute now, since he cut his afro. Aw.

" Just a simple way of protecting my identity. Don't worry, I'll take it off soon. But for now, we wait."

Light bit his lip, and I couldn't help but smile wickedly, my hand hiding it. " What for?"

" Just one more person. He'll be here soon."

And, wait for it, we waited more. I could think of many ways I could end this quickly, but guessed that I would have to let things play out if I wanted to get home.

I think.

Minuites passes as we waisted more time waiting for him to turn up. I could hear faint scratching on paper and the muttering voice.

" Delete, Delete, Delete"

" We're gonna die! " Matsuda squeaked, shaking.

Near twisted a piece of his hair. " No we won't. Just wait a little longer."

My eyebrow raised and I stood up, I would need to for this. I checked my watch.

20

19

18

17

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

I cleared my throat as the door creaked open.

Miakami stood between the SPK and the JTF with, honestly, the most horrified face I have ever seen. I felt kinda sad that he was going to jail for believing in a fake and pitiful god. But however, it was his choice in the first place, so his fault.

" See? I told you we wouldn't" Near stated, smugly.

He screamed and cried out to light as they handcuffed him. " Help me god! Help me!"

And guess what he did. Yup, he just stood there like a headless chicken. Sucker.

Miakami tuned away from light, to the direction of me and Near, when he started to look between me and light.

" Wait, which one of you is God?" He asked.

The whole room stood silent.

I coughed and then did something I didn't think I could do.

I talked.

" Oh, that would be the blonde dude standing over there. You know, the one that forced the shinigami Remn into killing L and Waitari for Misa's own protection? The guy that convinced Raye Penber and Naomi Misora to give their real names away, ultimately ending up with both of them dying? Oh yeah, that's that guy. What'd'ya think Light? That sound's like you?"

The room remained silent. Light began to shake and then he finally spoke, making no attempt to hide the anger in his voice.

" Nobody could have that specific information but Kira. She must be kira. There is no other possibility."

I shrugged." I have no reason to be Kira. I have no motive or any reason to kill those people, especially L and Waitari. I have already proven my innocence to Near, by showing him my _Lifenote_ and my Demu Vitam, Ouventure."

With Ouventure actually paying attention, he glared at me for a whole twenty seconds before muttering, " Little Bitch." He had no knowledge of me doing so.

"While, you haven't shown Ryuk to them, haven't you?" I continued.

Light began to growl. I knew that I was getting to him. " Oh, and Near can already see him. So don't bother."

Ryuk began to howl with laughter. Near picked up the fake deathnote and opened it.

" As you can see, everybody's name is written down here in the fake deathnote, while Lights is not. And these names here..." He pointed to the writing:

"Aegis Jillian Evangaline"

"...are Jillians." He said, gesturing towards me.

" I only use the first two as aliases..." I muttered unconsciously, feeling short of breath..

Miakami struggled in his restraints, trying to sit upwards. " T-Then w-why can't I see your name now?"

" Because your time is up"

A voice said behind me. And a hand reached into the back of my chest and pulled out a, smokey purple silk.

Light reached for his watch.

I fell.

Matsuda shot him.

Light ran away.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>? P.O.V<p>

They said that death is a blessing.

Well, I can tell you now that it is no better that life.

We sat in an old brick monastery, amongst the rows of empty pews, each one facing the front, where a clothed skeleton sat. It sat in an old mahogany chair, with white robes and a tall hat, like the one the pope wore.

He never ate.

Or talked.

Or even moved a finger.

The people who sat next to me were some people that I had spent past moments with in my short life. To my right, was a black haired boy who stared out of the tinted stained glass windows. The one on my left was a kind, old man. But the one person I wished to see, wasn't here.

Guilt filled the bottom of my stomach." Am I a bad person?" I asked him, quite afraid of the awnser.

"No." He said, scratching the back of his hand. " I believe you did what you thought was best. You need not stress over it so much."

And then, without anything as much as a warning, a loud bang hit the side of the brick wall, outside the monastery It cause the dust that lay on top of the banisters above to fall and the pews to shake violently.

I looked up.

The skeleton moved.

Not only did it move, it got up and walked quickly to the end of the isle of pews and out the back door. I didn't think it was possible, but that skeleton seemed to glow with _anger_.

As he exited yet another loud thump hit the building, creating more dust and bricks to fall. Quickly we walked outside. I really didn't want to be hit on the head with a brick, even if I was dead.

So we went outside into the purple mist and was greeted with a surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>ASKMEASKYOU<strong>

**Its been too long since the last one, so I'm not gonna take any sides and go straight to the next question.**

**If you were a superhero, what would your name and power be?**

**I would say I'm sorry that this is uber late, but I think you guys already know. Hopefully, I'll get the last chapter up soon. And I use the term soon very,_ very _loosely. I'm actually hacked into my dads computer just to use the Internet. Ain't that sad?**

**So yeah, thanks to those who had the patience to still read this crap. XP My heart goes out to you.**

**So I'm just gonna stare at you creeplily until you review.**

**O_O**


	18. Chapter 18: Halfway Today

***Wow guys.***

***I honestly thought I'd never get to this point * Tis a bit sad, but I **

**can't wait till its over. :D**

**But I'm a bit sad that I can't go to Armageddon :(...**

**But enough of me complaining. You waited for it, so here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18- Halfway Today<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

The first step to getting back to normal is admitting. And I will admit that I have a problem, one where *somebody keeps moving me when I sleep...* Cause, to my surprise, I woke up in a purple mist, back in the graveyard. Not back home, where I expected to be. The graveyard wasn't dark, it was lit from the moonlight that streamed down from above. There weren't any random walls that stood out of place or any bogeymen to scare my socks off, so I guess it was ok.

It was deadly quiet. Slowly, I picked myself up off the ground and brushed off the gravel dirt, feeling the crinkle of dead leaves under my bare feet. The moonlight shined on the silk of my nightgown,like it did to the lake that lay silent, which, now that I think about it, wasn't there the last time I remembered.

The water softly beated against the shoreline. Bubbles gargled delicately and the dark green dragonflies whizzed across it, the purple mist lightly skimmed across the surface. I could smell the faint scent of lavender on the air.

Lavender. It always made me sleepy.

To think, that if I closed my eyes right now, I could stand here forever and be content with myself. It was a real possibility, if it weren't for

the bubbles, which were growing larger and large by the second.

Dark, blue heads and hands began to crawl out of it, followed by their bodies, some not fully intact. Their eyes were black as the night and they had black streaks which dripped from them, as if they were tears. Their wet clothed forms were getting closer. It scared me a bit.

" Evaaa~ Please don't leave us~" They said, reaching out." We only want to protect you~"

At that moment, I decided that, no, I really didn't want to become zombie chow. So I gunned it and quickly ran up the gravel path, past the towering tombstone of an angel.

A mellow hum of a song whispered from their mouths:

You will go down, You will drown drown deeper down,

The river wild will take your only child.

You will go down, You will drown drown deeper down,

The river wild will be our last ride.

They didn't move as quickly at first, but when they figured out that I wouldn't come to them willingly, they broke out into a sprint. And before I knew it, they had surrounded me, just when I was close enough to get to the door at the monestary.

I cried out in anger, frustrated. They got closer.

And closer.

And closer.

My knees buckled and I shut my eyes, holding myself.

And then I felt nothing.

They were backing up, with scared looks slashed across their faces. I looked over my shoulder to see Ouventure hovering. I smiled. "Thank god..."

"Leave now." He said, in a solemn yet stern voice.

They did, but only to the outskirts of the graveyard, where the fog just covered them. They began to fade. That's when I realised, that they were ghosts. Actually ghosts. My blood ran cold.

I looked back at Ouventure, who was grinning. It wasn't a nice grin or one filled with care. It was one filled with pure evil.

Oh shit.

As I tried to run away again, he quickly grabbed my neck and branded my body at the monastery wall. Which hurt alot. Every where up to my fingertips were shrieking in pain. I never felt anything else. When my body hit the ground, it seized up, refusing to respond. With a struggle, I took a deep breath. It hurt. I think I could feel blood on my cheeks.

Ouventure picked me up by my throat and threw me into the wall again, harder this time. He curled his boney fingers around and squeezed, howling in laughter.

"Stop!"I said. "Please!"I said. Sometimes, I would mash them up. Like "Please Stop!" or "Stop Please!"as if it were a key to a door that had a key chain of a bi-jillion keys.

I couldn't breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>L's P.O.V ( And you thought I killed him off, didn't you?)<strong>

All I saw was Jillian-Chan being strangled by a creature that resembled a shinigami. It did look like one but the aura around it felt different. Blood. Black, thick blood streaked from her eyes as she tried to gasp for air. I felt an immense anger brewing.

I took a step fore ward and it stopped choking her. It pulled her to it's chest. "She's mine, human!"It growled, tightening it's grip.

It growled even louder as the skeleton pushed past us. As it spoke, it's jaw didn't move. It was a deep, echoing voice, one that could be heard as threatening, even when not. "You are disobeying the high rulers orders when he specifically said that no shinigami nor demu vitam are allowed to step foot in the in between. You will leave now. And take those stolen souls with you."

My eyebrows pursed. These souls, they were children. Little girls and boys who floated on the water looked like they had their eyes gauged out. They weren't children anymore.

" What did you do to her?" I muttered, my fists clenching. It's boney fingers tightened.

" I did this. To all of them. It was their ignorance when they used my life note, that they trusted me. As a demu vitam, I have a certain control over the user." It smiled." And we get their souls if they die while they are still the owner."

I gritted my teeth. " And so you made them kill themselves before they had a chance to change their minds."

" Yes, I did. It was much harder for me to control this little poppet though..." It chuckled, tapping a single finger on her cheek. My anger rose. " Stop that."

"Getting angry are we now? Hehe... This little one was hard for me to control because she was never part of this world in the first place."

Never part of this world? What was this thing talking about?

" She knew exactly what she wanted to do, when she arrived. But I figured, if I had let her do what she would've done, it would've ended my fun waaay too soon. So, I made her forget."

"What?" My voice wavered, eyes locked on Jillian's unconscious form. What in heavens name was going on?

"Silly boy, she wanted to save you. She was going to write down your name to save you from the death note. Silly girl was going to throw away everything I had waited for. So I made her forget where she put it. Eventually she figured it out, but by that time it was too late. And..." He trailed off.

"And? What?"

"When she showed that white haired boy my life note, it was then I decided to kill her. Oh my my my, she will be scrum-diddally-unptious."

"Bastard!" I yelled, stepping fore ward. The skeletons arm moved an arm that blocked my path. In it's line of sight, it stared at Jillian, who was breathing heavily.

"...let...me go..."

It cackled, shaking her a bit. She bit her lip, her eyes remaining closed.

" ...I never used it... you have no right to my soul..."

"Pardon? What was that?"

"Let go."

" Little louder poppet!"

" I said, Let me go!" She yelled and two blue, thin waves rocketed from her hand that was aimed at the demu vitam. It ripped into it's chest. It flew back into the pond. She slowly stood up and took her time walking over to the waters edge.

The fog had retreated way back now, revealing the thin, dead branches of the tall oak trees. They were a kind of deep dark which swayed in the breeze.

Ouventure rose out of the water and cracked it's neck to one side. It looked straight at her and I felt that feeling to rush to her side. But the skeletons arm did not lower. I couldn't do it and it pained me.

She was on her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Eva  Jillian's P.O.V**

My blood boiled. I saw nothing else but his figure floating above the water. The ghost children hovered behind him, keeping their distance. They were probably dry now, but they still were sopping wet, which made me think he had made them drown these poor babies.

More shadowy figures from my past arose. I knew what he was trying to do.

A girl with no name.

A mother whose face had been scratched out, as if she was in a picture.

A ginger haired man, who if weren't drunk, might have done things differently.

And a boy with alburn hair.

" Leave this place." I pleaded, my voice cracking." You have no reason to be here."

"Yes I do." The mother said, arms out wide." Come here love."

I shook my head. " No. I no longer want anything to do with this...this obsessiveness. And I do not want your services. You are nothing."

"You don't want that." The boy said, stubbing out a ciggy." You won't go back home if you do."

"I don't care!"

" Really Evangaline? Do you really?" The man said, stepping closer." You love your mother, you would do anything for her. She would be said to see you go."

I stepped back. " Which is why I'm staying. I'm dead. Theres nothing more to it."

The figures disappeared and Ouventure stood alone, just staring. And then, he was gone.

My knees had never been strong, as I fell again. But I felt, warm, strong hands catch me. I looked to see L.

L.

L.

L.

Holy crap.

L.

Quickly before I did anything else, I tackled him to the ground, gripping him into a tight hug. He hugged back, one hand cupping the back of my head." You still smell the same..." He muttered unconsciously.

I saw two more figure approach. " WAITARI!" I yelled, running up to hug him. And then there was BB.

" Oh, It's you."

"What, no hug."

"If you want a hug, come closer."

He stepped closer.

"Closer."

He stepped closer.

And then, I smacked his head. " Idiot! That was my favourite dress!"

He shrugged." It was worth it."

I smiled as L turned me around, Waitari and L disappeared. " Jillian, what did he mean by ' Not a part of this world?' Tell me."

I sighed." I have so much to tell you..."

"So tell me."

" How about we start over." I said, facing him." No lies, no aliases, just ourselves."

He sighed smiling." I'd like that." He stuck out a hand." Hello, I'm L Lawlilett."

" Nice to meet you. I'm Eva."

* * *

><p>He slammed the newspaper down on the kitchen counter, the headlined reading:<p>

**UNI SHOOTING KILLS THIRTEEN**

- On the sixteenth of January, Markus Antony entered the Massey university prize giving with a shotgun and began to shoot at random. The first victim was nineteen year old Evangaline Harper, who was accepting her Diploma.- Cont. Page 3

Derek sighed and looked up, spotting what, looked like a monster. In his own kitchen. He grabbed the butcher knife. It introduced itself. "Hello, my name is Ouventure..."

* * *

><p><strong>Son of a mother duck... Months of pain and stress are over are over. I'm done :D Yay!<strong>

**Thanks to those who've replied to my every chapter update, I love you guys from the bottom of my heart. Or toes. Whatever floats your boat :D**

**I'm so happy.**

**Please review, even if your reading this years after the last chapter has been published.**

**I love you guys.**

**I'll seriously miss your wierd ass comments.**

**Love Verdigurl**

*** 10 minuites later jumps up and down with friggen joy :D**


End file.
